Raising Lilly
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: When Santana's sister gets in a car crash with her husband their 3month year old Lilly survives and they die, Santana's family is devastated by the news, after the funeral Santana finds out that her sister and husband left her as the legal guardian to Lilly, with her just being in college her Best friend Quinn decides to help her raise Lilly. Friendship leads to eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

Raising Lilly

When Santana's sister gets in a car crash with her husband their 3month year old Lilly survives and they die, Santana's family is devastated by the news, after the funeral Santana finds out that her sister and husband left her as the legal guardian to Lilly, with her just being in college her Best friend Quinn decides to help her raise Lilly. Friendship leads to eventual romance.

This is a new Quinntana fiction its been a long time since I have posted anything, I have two more I am working on STAY and Lego house and I will have 13 more new stories to post, the world needs more Quinntana because Rivergron is awesome!

Santana's Pov

I was waiting at the train station in the freaking cold in New York at night watching a lot of people pass by, some of them getting in the train saying goodbye to the big city as they are going home for the Christmas holidays some coming back home to their loved ones In New York, Christmas was one of those holidays filled with spirit and cheer and joy, extended families, long lost cousins and uncle and aunts who get drunk during dinner, it was kind of like thanksgiving instead during Christmas gifts are exchanged and the weather is hell but the snow is very beautiful in some way it comforts me. I am waiting here in the snow waiting for the one and only Quinn Fabray, my beautiful now best friend and ex frenemie,

Quinn and I had been through a lot for the past couple of years, we fought a lot in high school and become friends on and off at times, our friendship was kind of unhealthy, but what could I say we were one and the same. After graduation we decided to hash things out and start on a clean slate, the problem with that is the fact that on the journey of rehashing our friendship I have fallen for my best friend, I know it totally sounds crazy but I have always had a secret thing for Quinn but the only reason why I kept them at bay was because I knew I could never have Quinn, she was straight, she was the type that you would picture being successful and getting married to a super handsome picture perfect American guy and being married and living in the suburbs with a yard full of children, I would never picture the American sweetheart with a woman it was way to hard, and the other reason would be the fact that we were very much a like and our relationship would be explosive.

But no less I still had fallen for my best friend, it all started when she first came to visit me, when she arrived at the train station Kurt had picked her up because I was busy with my ballet classes at NYADA I remember that day like it had happened yesterday

_Flashback_

_It was a hot and humid day in New York and I was tired and sweaty, being stuck in this stuffy ballet class for the afternoon was not my cup of tea, especially since this is the first time Quinn would be coming to New York to visit me so we could catch up, I did not want to disappoint her by not picking her up from the train station and failing my first task of being a good best friend, I mean ever since we started on a clean slate we have being calling and texting each other a lot which raised a lot of eyebrows from Kurt and Rachel which I chose to ignore I mean couldn't the old HIBICS become good pals , any way Quinn decided that it was time we spend some one on one time together and I was more that happy to oblige as long as she came to New York because I certainly did not want to be in New Haven around some stuck up snobs, besides I had a lot to do, my music Classes were keeping me busy and with my ballet classes and working at star bucks my schedule was to much and Quinn had finished with her classes and all her papers were handed in so we both thought it was best she come to me. _

_I had planned a whole extravagant tour around the city for Quinn since she would be staying at the loft for the whole spring break, Kurt, Rachel and I had agreed that Quinn would be sleeping with me since she was my visitor but of course Hummel and berry also wanted some Quinn time, so I decided that they could spend some time with her as long as they did not poison her with all the broad way and musical stuff but no less it was like they shut me off the whole entire time ignoring my pleas and just planning their own stuff, squealing with delight at the fact that Quinn was coming. It was so strange at how close I had grown to Kurt and Rachel, it was frustrating at times because they treated me like a child that needed constant disciplining , I remember one time when I collapsed during class because of my lack of sleeping and eating they both went off on me like I was an uncontrollable teenage daughter and from that day they always made sure I ate and slept enough, we were like a cool and gay dysfunctional family, with a diva mom, a dram queen dad and the bad ass daughter._

_I asked lady Hummel to pick up Quinn at the train station because I had classes to attend, he was more than happy to go there, since he had nothing to do, Rachel was still busy with her first broad way show, she was a mess lately a complete diva, the nerves were getting to her and she wanted everything to be perfect to a T and of course when me and Kurt would tell her she was going to be amazing she would just tell us that we are passing on sympathetic comments and although she was grateful for that she did not want us to worry too much, it was just a typical Rachel berry diva tantrum, honestly I really thought she was great, ever since high school the girl had lungs, but I would never admit it all the time she sang but I would just compliment her in true Santana Lopez fashion, I still had a badass image to maintain and for Rachel any compliment I had to throw her way was good enough for her. _

_I texted Quinn to tell her that Lady Hummel was picking her up and that I will see her in an hour or so. After the long class I quickly hailed a cab anxiously waiting to get to the loft, I was really nervous and excited at the same time, because I would be facing Quinn after a very long time, we were already comfortable with each other, I mean I had already told her about how I feel about the whole Brittney thing and that I decided to move on from the past and she was constantly telling me about all the Yale guys that had tried to get in her pants but failed, we were already past the getting to know each other again stage and we were finally at the best friend stage it was kind of nerve racking I had this wired feeling in my stomach, it was butterflies, like the ones you get when you go to school for the first time and you are worried about making new friends or the one you would get on first dates. God Knows I always had a thing for Q but I never took it seriously so why was I such a mess._

_I hurriedly got out of the cab and made my way to the loft in this heat and when I got to the door I could already here Kurt laughing, Quinn was probably telling him something funny, my home girl had some humor on her, although at times she could come off as serious and up tight she had her days were she would lighten up a bit and become seriously blonde, I took a deep breath then I slid the loft door open and then right there in front of me I saw a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and the most sincere smile ever I swear that all air left my body and I was very red I felt my whole body heat up not only because it was hot but because the lovely Quinn Fabray was here, when she saw me she immediately ran to me and jumped into my arms and squealed when I spun her around tightly holding on to her oblivious to the fact that Kurt was standing right there, I finally put her down and she was still giggling which was a sound I could get used to hearing every time _

_"well, well Fabray I see your happy to see me" I said with my arms around her waist and hers around my neck it was just something we did, we had no control over it our bodies were on autopilot _

_"now, now Lopez don't get to cocky" she winked at me, we just started at each other for a full minute in our own little world I was just dazed by her hazel eyes, our moment was ruined by Kurt clearing his throat _

_"well, well its finally nice to see the Two HIBICS get along, I mean since when did you guys become just best buds last time I checked you always had a slap fest when you guys ran into each other" _

_"for your information lady Hummel Q has always been my home girl, that was just the way our friendship worked" _

_"yep we just had to keep each other in check and we finally decided that we should just put our big personalities aside and try the whole friendship thing with out the slapping and the bitchiness" Quinn finished up for me, we both had smirks on our faces and Kurt looked like a gaping fish which caused us both to burst out laughing _

_"what Lady Hummel cat got your tongue" I said to him with a smirk _

_"no I am just surprised is all I mean hell must have frozen over really frozen over" _

_"whatever Kurt, any way me and Q here have got an eventful day ahead of us before I let you suck her into your world of broad way" I said to Kurt with a chuckle while he just shot me a glare, Quinn elbowed me _

_"hey that was painful" I said to her rubbing the side of my waist" _

_"well if you could be nice for once to the people that actually tolerated to live with you" _

_"hey Quinn come on I am nice to them, we are like a gay dysfunctional family with a crazy diva mom and a dramatic gay ass father and a badass kid I mean we always look out for each other, sometimes they just get on my nerves, isn't that right pops" I said looking at Kurt with a grin on my face _

_"that's right oh terrible daughter of mine" Quinn just looked at us confused and just laughed at our antics _

_" I never thought I would see the day that Santana Lopez would be calling Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry her family, the Santana I used to know in high school would have probably slapped me if I told her this" Quinn said while smirking at me._

"_whatevs Q, anyway where do you want to start babe" she just chuckled at my new nickname for her _

_"well sweet heart I thought you had everything planned out" I paused for a while and looked into her eyes once more, it was so hypnotizing, I just shook of my feelings _

_"Well first I wanted us to settle you in and then we could wait for Berry because I know she would throw a fit if she knew you were here and I did not tell her. So follow me to the casa Lopez" I just intertwined our fingers together and I felt that tingling feeling I haven't felt in a long time and pulled her into my part of the room and I took her suite case with me and put at my side of the bed _

_"so here some ground rules, you will be sleeping on the right side and I will be sleeping on the left, no snoring, no talking… before I could finish off my sentence she interrupted me with that giggle again _

_"ohh rules you are so up tight Lopez and last time I checked from our previous sleep over's you are defiantly the snoring type so do not lecture me with the no snoring" I just shot her a playful glare _

_" what ever Q I do not snore, and do not be the one to talk so highly miss I talk in my sleep, mhmmm I also know your little terrible sleep habits" she just threw the nearest pillow at me and it me square in the face I lunged at her and trapped her, tickling her as she tried to squirm out of my grip _

_"haven't you learnt yet Quinn you cant defeat Santana Lopez" I got this tingling feeling all over my body I could feel goose bumps and my core was throbbing just having her knee bump against it we were busy laughing and squirming and just like that she magically flipped me over _

_"no I do not think so haven't you ever learned that Quinn Fabray does not go down without a fight" she said with a sheepish grin, we just laid there her on top of me and we were breathless because of all the laughing and the tickling, were basically nose to nose until we were both interrupted by Kurt and Rachel slightly screaming, we did not let go of each other we just stayed in the same position with our heads facing their direction _

_"what cant friends tickle each other" I said with a smirk on my face. Both Rachel and Kurt were very red with embarrassment _

_"oh do you always have to be so unbelievable Santana" Rachel said scolding me _

_"anyway its so nice to see you Quinn and with that Quinn got pulled away from me by Rachel and she just embraced her, leaving me cold with out any warmth from Quinn's body _

_"I hope Santana hasn't been rude to you" Quinn just turned and to smirk at me, I just shook my head and blushed "actually Rach she has been a wonderful host so far and a sore loser" Quinn finished off laughing while Kurt and Rachel shot each other confusing looks _

_"I Know its wired right they have this whole buddy, buddy thing going on but minus the bitchiness" Kurt explained to Rachel, she just looked between us and finally smiled _

_"well its finally nice to see that you both are getting along , I mean we were afraid that we just interrupted another fight _

_"relax Berry it was just an innocent one and I would have won if you two wouldn't have interrupted us" Rachel just shot me a glare _

_"don't worry Rachel she is just a sore loser" I just stuck my tongue out to Quinn _

_"right Santana really mature" Kurt said to me, _

_"any way I bought us some coffee and doughnuts, come one Quinn we have a lot of catching up to do" Rachel said while pulling Quinn out of my room _

_"ahh you guys are stealing my guest" _

_"oh hush Santana we just want to catch up with a friend, and if you behave I could let you have your favorite Chocolate doughnuts" Rachel shouted over her shoulder, I just sprung up from the bed because I really wanted those delicious chocolaty goodies , she just knew what gets me and what doesn't, Quinn just laughed at my antics _

_"what I need something to get me through this long boring conversation that it about to happen" I just shrugged and dug into the doughnuts. _

_When they all finished catching up I decided to take Quinn to this nice diner where they served lovely burgers and besides Quinn said she wanted my taste of the City, so I decided that I would be taking her out to all my favorite spots, while we ate, we talked about a lot of things like school and a lot more of our on and off flings with other people who would never measure up to what we want, we just kept of laughing and having fun, we were slowly falling into a routine and it was a nice feeling, she even wiped my mouth because I am a very messy eater, even the waiter thought we were dating when she gave us a complimentary chocolate cake for us to share because she thought we looked good together, we both said nothing and we just said thank you, hey free food right who wouldn't want that and the fact the Quinn did not deny that we were together made me feel happy in some way. _

_Then I just took her to a stroll down the park near the lake and we got ice cream, and talked on like forever, I felt like I could just stay there forever because with Quinn I felt comfortable, she understood me and I understood her, we had a mutual connection, _

_"well this is nice" Quinn said breaking the silence she had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm wrapped around her , we just sitting on the park bench facing the lake _

_"yeah it is Fabray and tomorrow there is more to come, if Lady Hummel and Berry do not steal you away from me, I would still like you to see my side of the city" she just chuckled _

_"well Lopez I cant wait, if it was like anything that happened today then I can not wait" I was about to say something when I had my phone ring when I looked at the caller ID I saw that it was Rachel, I just sighed and smiled at Quinn, _

_"hey mom how are you" I said teasing her because I know she is very worried about where we were _

_"don't patronize me Santana where are you guys its past midnight and do you remember what your doctor said" I just chuckled _

_"relax Rach we are just at the park enjoying some ice cream, we will be there in about 10 minuets" "_

_just get here Santana" and with that she ended the call _

_"well Berry wants us home, she is worried about my sleeping habit in case I collapse again" I told Quinn while laughing but I stopped when I saw the seriousness in her eyes, _

_"ah come on don't tell me you are falling for that too, look I am fine I am still standing, it was just a mishap that wont happen again" I told Quinn she just shook her head _

_"look San I know you think it is a joke but it is not, we are worried about you and I do not blame Rachel for over reacting like she did, you should look after yourself more besides what would we do without the funny badass Latina huh" Quinn said to me, while I just pulled her closer to me as we stood up and I put my arms around her waist and looked straight into her eyes _

_"I am so touched that you want me around Q", she just got closer to me and buried her face into my neck and I just inhaled the beautiful smell of her hair, taking every chance I have to get this close to her before she gets off and gets swallowed by a sea of men, just the thought of her getting married to another guy or any other guy for that matter makes my stomach churn, but that's what I get for falling for my straight best friend, just as I was enjoying the moment she moves closer to my ear, feeling her breath hit my skin, and sending chills down my spine _

_"I am serious if I ever here that you collapsed again because of your carelessness I will personally get on a train from New Haven to New York and come and slap you silly" and with that she just pulled away from me and started walking away " I just stood there rooted at my spot wondering to myself what just happened, did Quinn Fabray just openly tell me she cares about me, I had these butterflies in my stomach and when she just turned around and winked at me I felt my legs turn into jelly, this was going to be a long spring break I thought to myself as I came running up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist and whispering a quiet thank you, and that night in the middle of our sleep we just automatically cuddled together and from that moment I knew that I was screwed because I wanted what I knew I could not have. _

That's when I Knew I was in love with Quinn Fabray, during spring break it made it even hard when she was doing all these nice things for me, like brining me my favorite coffee during my dance classes or stopping by at star buck just to support me and giving me extra tips or like when I was tired she would just take me to our favorite spot at the park and we would just sit and talk endlessly, or she would cook me my favorite meals on rainy days, we knew each other very well, and sometimes when I am at class she would just text me randomly, Kurt and Rachel used to tease us and say that we act like a married couple , but who could deny it, even I thought sometimes that Quinn was my ball and chain but with out the chain and the romantic stuff, but although sometimes she would constantly touch me or just hug me, which confused me even more, I remember this other time I visited her in New Haven for the summer and some girl hit on me at the club, Quinn simply grabbed me by my hand and took me out of the bar and shot the girl a glare, when we got to her room she just shrugged it off and told me that she just wasn't my type and I just let It go and we snuggled up to a movie in bed,

we had gotten used to the routine, like for example when she was in New York she would do both our laundry on weekends and when I was in New haven I would do ours, when we were in bed we would sometimes just each read a book before we would nod off to sleep, I felt really safe with Quinn and it was great. During the year we went back to Lima, and we each went to each others houses, Quinn's parents welcomed me like I was one of their own and when Quinn went to my house my parents were more than happy to welcome Quinn with open arms, our parents thought we were together but we just laughed it off and told them that we were just best friends, all our friends also teased us but we just ignored them, it was fun and I did really wish that we were together but some how when I wanted to tell her I just got scared and decided against it, there were moments were I felt like it was time but I just couldn't.

So this time during Christmas our parents told us we should come home early this year so we could be able to have dinner at both of their houses, Frannie Fabray was coming home after a long time, I haven't seen her since the summer and my sister Isabel was coming over with her husband and my new niece Lilly, I only got to see pictures of Lilly since, I had only seen her once when she was just born, but they send me pictures every month that she grows, she was now 3 months old and I thought she was a delight , she was really beautiful she had the Lopez beauty and the charm of the Hamilton Family,

Quinn and I thought she was the best thing ever, I remember when she was born and me and Quinn held her we were both crying as we looked at the beautiful baby, Quinn held out her finger to the baby and Lilly just grabbed it and sucked on it, I was afraid that it brought back memories of Beth but she just looked like a natural with Lilly , when we looked up from Lilly we saw that all eyes were on us and that my mom was busy dabbing tears away from her eyes while my dad and Carlos were just smiling up at us and my sister was crying as much as my mom was. We both just shrugged at them and continued gashing over Lilly, that night when we came back from the hospital, my mom ,dad and my brother in law kept on pestering me about asking Quinn out and marrying her, my mom was like she already sees Quinn as her daughter in law and that we would make a wonderful couple and that everyone around us think so, even Quinn's parents, I just thought they were crazy and that Quinn would never see me that way no matter how much I wanted to believe it , Carlos and my sister just said I was scared to admit that I love Quinn. Any way my family were not the only people pestering me about the status of my friendship with Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Brittany had a lot to say, I just did not want to admit that they were right, but the only thing that was on my mind was that if Quinn felt the same way.

Quinn always had Lilly's pictures because my sister would say I should give them to her and Quinn did not mind at all, in fact I saw Lilly's pictures on her wall at Yale, and some of our pictures together at family gatherings or just random pictures of us with our friends, we both had replica's of each other's pictures so that we could both have the same pictures on each others walls. I looked down on my watch as I was shivering wondering were Quinn was, and in that moment I saw the train she was on pull up, every time she would arrive I would have this smile on my face and a yellow rose because I knew she loved them, but since it was winter I brought her, her favorite coffee, with my heart beating fast as I wait for her to come out of the train , I could not wait for her to come jumping in my arms, and then I saw her, the golden hair curled showing just a little bit underneath her adorable pink hat and her cheeks pink and red because of the cold, she was holding her suite case and grinning up at me, then she just immediately ran into my arms hugging me tightly I held on to her embracing her inhaling her scent, my arms automatically went to her waist and hers on my neck, to anybody we would look like a happy couple but we knew that we were just best friends and reality hurt, she pulled back and looked at me "hey sweetheart" she smiled at me with a wink

"hey babe, I bought you some coffee, how was your trip?" I asked her handing her the coffee I bought her, she just smiled at me and inhaled her coffee and sipping it with delight

"mm It was the same as usual tiring, but fun because I know I am going to see my favorite Latina" she smiled at me linking our arms as we walked further down the street to go hail a cab

"well I am glad you enjoyed it, while I was standing in the cold waiting for my favorite blonde"

"aww don't be such a Grinch aren't you always happy to see me" I just laugh at her

"yeah you are right, but one of these days I wont give into you any more Fabray"

"whatever Lopez you know I have got you wrapped around my little finger, I know you would do anything I ask" I just rolled my eyes knowing very well that what she was saying was very true, I would literally drop everything just to help her, like the time she got the flu, I got on a train straight to New Haven and became her nurse for a week it was just funny.

_Flashback _

_Quinn had not called me the whole week I was very worried and Rachel and Kurt told me to relax and that she is probably just busy, I had to know whatsup so I decided to call her that night, when she answered I was immediately worried when I had a horse voice _

_"hello" "Quinn is that you" I heard her coughing non stop _

_"yeah it is me I just have a minor fever, don't worry about me" _

_"cut the shit Fabray I am way beyond worried , are you going to class like that" when there was silence on her end I knew she was still going to school with a fever, I mean I know Quinn wants to be the perfect student but this was just really out of it I would not have it _

_"you are going to school Quinn, what the hell is wrong with you, cant you allow yourself to be sick and stay in bed" I did come of as angry and she probably heard it but she was too weak to snap back _

_"look san its oaky I am fine..d "no you are not fine because there is no word in the dictionary that is called fine..d you are sick and I am coming to New Haven" I heard a little more of the terrible cough _

_"no, no I am coming I will be there first thing in the morning, do not go to school and I will get Cassey to pick me up seeing that your sick, and I am going to kick her ass for not calling me and telling me your sick and I will not take no for an answer" and with that I just ended the call, I Quickly packed up my suitcase and told Kurt to cover for me tomorrow at school _

_"aww Santana going straight to New haven to nurse Quinn back to health" Kurt said while laughing at me with Rachel _

_"honestly Santana when are two going to admit that you like each other , I mean no best friend who is two hours away would drop everything to just go see if your fine because you have a fever, I mean I would just call Finn and tell him to feel better, not catch a train straight to Lima to go and play nurse" Rachel said to me and I just shot her glare _

_"what ever guys I am just being a good friend" they just both rolled their eyes _

_"sure you are I am betting you that the next 5 years they would either be married to each other" Kurt said _

_"or lonely because they were too scared for admitting that they have feelings for each other, because seriously Santana when was the last time you had a descent date or when has Quinn had a decent Date with any other guy because we have seen you both act very possessive of each other Quinn acts possessive around you when any other girl tries to hit on you, or you get possessive over Quinn" Rachel added I just rolled my eyes _

_"look we are just looking out for each other that's it" _

_"right you guys are so stupid like really, everyone around you has seen it just open your eyes baby" Kurt said pinching my cheeks _

_"look you guys are delusional and even if that were true I doubt that Quinn has feelings for me" they both groaned in frustration _

_"oh my god Santana! Come on have you not seen the way Quinn looks at you, everyone has seen it and now you are proving us all right by going all the way to New Haven and going to nurse a sick Quinn back to health._

_I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my suite case and just went out of the loft, I mean it was like two o clock in the morning and I was going to New Haven, maybe they are right, what I am doing now is not normal behavior of a best friend, but it does not matter I will cross that bridge when I get there, I Arrived in New Haven at four in the morning with a smiling and nervous Cassey, Quinn's roommate and friend and my now annoying kind of sister, me and Cassey had grown to like each other like siblings we would just tease each other now and then and I expected that Quinn would be safe with her, but she has another thing coming for not telling me that Quinn was sick "hey Lopez" she greeted me with a grin and tried to hug me _

_"ah, ah you do not get to hug me without explaining to me why you let Quinn go to class when she has a fever and why did you not call me and tell me that she was sick huh" I was mad but not that mad _

_"wow okay chill, I just listened to lady Fabray's orders which were do not tell Santana, do not even try to call her, I will get through this its just a cold, she said to me " Cassey finished off while laughing " I swear you two are something else, so when is the wedding" _

_"oh god not you too I already have a lot of people pestering me about this whole Quinn and I thing I will not let you do it too and besides I am just here to see how my home girl is doing _

_"alright, alright she is terrible, she even told me to go sleep in another dorm because she does not want me to get her fever and I just check on her from time to time, but I am sure she will be happy to see you" Cassey said with a sly smirk _

_"what ever dork just take me to Quinn. When I got there she looked like hell, she was pale and her hair was a mess, tissues all over._

_I rushed over to her quickly hugging her not caring which germ I contract as long as she was safe _

_"what the hell Quinn you had me worried why didn't you call" I couldn't hear a word she was saying because she was interrupted by her coughs _

_"well I will see you later Mrs. And Mrs." Before I could reply Cassey was already out of the door, I will get her later right now I had a pressing matter at hand, my best friend was white as a paper and was hot as an oven and sick very sick, I decided to mix her up a recipe that my mom used to make me when I had a fever, I made her drink it and I went to get us some food, I got her some tomato soup and some chai tea _

_"thanks so much San you made me feel a lot better" she told me while we were getting ready for bed , _

_"you are welcome, I just can not believe that you are that stubborn to not call me when you are sick, remember what you said to me in New York, that you would slap if I would collapse again" she just nodded her head _

_"yeah, I would do it now if you were not so weak, now what would you think I would do with out a blondie in my life" she just let out a weak laugh which was enough to make my heart swell _

_"I know, now please just cuddle with me so I could feel better again" I just moved over close to her and took her in my arms _

_"goodnight Q" _

_"night San" I watched her drift off to sleep and then I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep myself._

"Yeah, Yeah Fabray I know I would", I said to her snapping out of my memory , we got in the cab and had a peaceful ride home to the loft, Kurt and Rachel decided to leave early because they were going to see Blaine and Finn before spending time with their families and it was just me and Quinn left, we had agreed that we would spend the night in New York before we fly home tomorrow, we were really excited to see our families and most especially we were both excited to see Lilly, but I still had to brace myself for all the things people would be asking me and Quinn and to avoid any confrontation I decided that Christmas would be the best time to tell Quinn about my feelings, it may ruin our friendship but it as worth the risk, When we arrived at the loft I led Quinn to the room so that she would change into something warm and then I ordered us some warm food and made us some hot chocolate

"are you ready to have a fantastic Christmas in Lima Q I asked her when she entered the room after changing into something warm, which were my NYU sweats but I didn't mind, it was Quinn after all, she just smiled at me in a goofy way

"yeah I am very ready I can not wait to see everyone" she took her cup of hot chocolate from me and we set on the sofa and cuddled up with a blanket over us. I smiled down on her while we were waiting for the food to arrive

"yeah I know what you mean I can't wait to see my family and especially Lilly you know she is 3 months now"

"yeah I know I saw the pictures she is very beautiful, she takes after the Lopez women you know with their charm and beauty especially her aunty" Quinn says to me smirking, her compliment gave me butterflies in my stomach

"is that a compliment Ms Fabray"

"While yes it is Ms Lopez" we just stared at each other for a moment wrapped in our own thoughts its moments like these when I just want to come and say it and tell her I like her but once again moments like these are always ruined when there is a knock on the loft door, I know very well that it is our take outs, so I reluctantly pulled away to go get the take outs while Quinn was taking out the plates

"so I bought Italian hope you do not mind" I said to Quinn with a slight grin

"sure why would I as long as you have got my favorite"

"oh god I still do not know what your obsession is with meatballs and spaghetti" Quinn is really in love with the dish, I mean my mom cooks it for her especially when she knows she is coming over, not only that but she loves bacon in her spaghetti, yeah I know my girl eats some pretty wired shit

"because I just love it, I never ask why you love your wired hot vegetable crap" I just rolled my eyes

"that's because I am Latina and I love my stuff hot, and it's a vegetable platter, you know for someone so smart you really are blonde sometimes babe" she just laughed at my statement.

"this is coming from the girl that thought that aliens were real, yeah san I am sure we know who is the dense one between us" I just groaned at her comment, I mean that was like years ago when I really thought that shit was real and the main reason would be Brittany that girl lives in a land of her own, I know am mature and I shouldn't have fallen for it, but she just convinced me that they were real

"whatever Quinn I am totally going to ignore that because that was the influence of my lovely ex-girlfriend"

"hmmm yeah sure what ever you say honey, now I am starving miss I believe in aliens now are you going to feed me or what"

"your wish is my command Fabray" we sat there the whole time just laughing, I fed Quinn my vegetable platter and she fed me her meatballs and spaghetti, we always split the two when we were eating, after dinner we both called our parents only to find out that they were having dinner together and we told them that we are coming home tomorrow. We went to sleep that night, I just tossed turned not feeling very well because I was nervous of what the holidays might bring, and this was my chance to tell Quinn how I finally feel about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Quinn's Pov**

My phone alarm was blaring and I groaned, because me and Santana had a late night yesterday, we were just talking and laughing and feeding each other and just messing around, I have grown to love Santana with all my heart, we have been through a lot and the more we became close the more I fell in love with her, I know some people tease us and say we act like a married couple and sometimes I wish we were together, but I just love the easiness between us, every time she is with me I imagine us being married and having kids, I really want to tell her how I feel about her, but I cant just bring it up without fearing for the worst, I mean Santana and I are like one and the same, if we don't work out there will never be a friendship to repair.

Our friends and family have been pestering me about me and Santana getting together, they always say we are too blind to see it, or we are too cowardly to admit it, yes I have my fears a lot of fears, I have been through a lot in the past few years, cheating on Finn with Puck, getting pregnant in high school, losing Finn to Rachel, Losing Sam to Mercedes, trying to Frame Shelby and trying to get Beth back form Shelby, going through some Punk phase in my life, its all been a rollercoaster and I never really thought I could be this happy with anyone in a long time, mind you its just a friendship, but Santana makes me very happy, she makes me see myself in a different light and I really don't want to lose that, I have acknowledged that we have mutual feelings for each other but I am afraid to ask because if we do date I am afraid that I will screw up our relationship.

I know that we are really both not seeing anyone at all because we are really both possessive of each other, I remember this other time when I went on this coffee date with a guy, Santana just happened to burst in the coffee shop and literally pulled me from my seat and dragged me out of there , I have never been so embarrassed in all my entire life, when we got back to the loft I was so angry at her that I made her sleep on the couch, Rachel and Kurt just laughed at her the next morning when Santana woke up with a sore back, that will teach her never to embarrass me ever again, I was not mad at her for making me ditch my date God knows I wanted to get out of there in the first place, its just the way she did it made me feel like a child mind due I did the same thing to her when we were in New Haven when some girl asked her out,

I did the pull and run method on her and when we got back to my dorm room, I just shrugged at her and told her the girl was not good enough for her, she wasn't angry with me like I was when she did it to me, because some how I had managed to be the dominant one in our friendship, because she does practically everything I tell her, sometimes I don't even have to ask its just done I remember one time when we went back time Lima and she was just lying around in her pajamas' all day not wanting to go shower because our friends wanted us to have dinner with them and she didn't feel like it, I told her off and she immediately went to go shower, our friends and family were all there to and watched the scene unfold.

_Flash back _

_It was a nice warm night and our friends and mine and San's parents wanted to go out for the night, the problem was that Santana did not want to go any where because as she explained it she is not in the mood to be around the nude directions reminiscing about the old times and that she rather stay at home and watch some good old TV shows. She was stubborn sometimes but I had gotten used to it , as my best friend , she knew very well that she could never get away with it around me at all, we were currently in the Lopez House hold living room, Frannie my mom and dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, a very pregnant Isabel and her husband Carlos and all our friends were there, all of us were dressed and ready to go but Santana was still in her Pijamas watching TV and not willing to go, we were all losing our patience with her even Isabel was standing in front of the TV, _

_"listen lil sis we are leaving and the dinner will not be complete with out you there, so just pull on a poker face and just be with us this one night" she just rolled her eyes at her sister who was about to burst anytime soon _

_"look guys I really do not want to go, just go have fun with out me, now move big sis you are literally not invisible your blocking my way" she finished laughing _

_"mija that was not nice at all now go dress now before Isabel drags you by your hair and pulls you up the stairs herself" everyone looks over at Isabel were her husband and my sister are pulling her back from jumping Santana, pregnant women and a stubborn Santana should never be in the same room _

_"yay lezbro stop being such an ass" everyone chimed in with agreement _

_"Santana just stop being childish for once and go and dress' Rachel said to her. _

_She looked over to me thinking I was going to help her but no, I have asked her one too many time to get dressed and she was just being rude so I did what Quinn does best, I shot her an intense glare, took the remote from her and went over to switch of the TV and I pointed my finger to the direction that lead up the stairs to her bedroom _

_"hey Q what.." I dint even let her finish her sentence _

_"don't even go there San, we have all begged you enough now, people have been here for more than enough, you just openly called your sister fat knowing very well that you should not mess with a pregnant woman's emotions and you have disrespected your parents and all your friends and the rest of us by being rude, now if I am correct we have to be there in 30 minuets, now I want you to go up stairs to your room shower and get dressed and put on your best fake smile and come out with us or I swear that you will have more sore backs and necks, no washed laundry and no favorite foods cooked for you and no more texts from me you got that" everyone in the room was quiet, Santana just looked down and grumbled and moved to go up stairs while she was moving she mumbled something _

_"what was that San" I was daring her to say something out loud _

_"nothing babe" I just smirked at her _

_"good I thought so" when I turned around everyone was looking at me with a smirk on their face, some were very shocked _

_"what ?" I asked them _

_"I never really thought I would see the day that my badass lezbro would be tamed" puck said _

_"and you guys aren't even dating, tell us how do you do it girl?" Mercedes asked me _

_"we all think that they should be married and that they should be together but they are too blind to see it" Maribel chimed in and I saw my mom and sister nodding with agreement _

_"come on guys don't start, I just know how to get to her that's all" I told them, they all disagreed with me once again pestering me about my friendship with Santana, minuets later Santana decided to save me as she came downstairs, wearing a very wonderful fantastic dress that hugged her in all the right places and knee high boots, she looked hot and I couldn't help but stare, she winked at me and I winked back _

_"good I am glad you decided to come with us" _

_"how could I not you threatened to never sleep in the same bed with me and I hate the couch and you promised me that I will never have clean clothes and no food in my stomach so I had to oblige, you are one tough cookie Q and you basically just scowled me like a child in front of friends and family and I am sure that I totally just lost my bad ass image, minus calling my sister fat " everyone burst into laughter and I just shook my head _

_"mhmm I am sure you did, now come on lets go I am starving" _

_"definitely babe" Santana linked our arms together and we lead the way, _

_"when's the wedding Quinnie" my mom whispered in my ear, I just laughed at her, _

_"there is not going to be any weeding mom we are just really good friends" _

_"sure you are" Frannie chimed in, we had fun that night, Santana was a good spot except when Puck, Finn , mike and Sam were teasing her about losing her balls to me, but I just shot her a glare or two to keep her in her cage. _

I smiled at the memory, remembering how I had to scolded her like a child, I never thought I would see the day when I got to tame Santana Lopez, I looked at my phone smiling at my wallpaper, it was a picture of me and Santana at the park just having fun, I now realized that most of the photos in my phone were of me and Santana, I mean we do have a very un ordinary friendship, I realized that we have about an hour to get to the airport, I quickly jumped up from bed pulling all the covers with me

"Santana its time to get up, we are going to miss our flight, come on lazy butt" I said to her while hitting her with a pillow, she groaned and grabbed the pillow

" relax Q we have a lot of time" she said mumbling in the pillow

"no we don't, if you get up I will let you shower with me " I said teasing her , she immediately bolted out of bed running towards me I stopped her and turned my heels towards the bathroom door and closed it before she could even get in

"not a chance" I shouted back to her, I laughed as I heard her groan from the other side, that works all the time. We finally managed to get to the airport after our playful banter in the morning with a long breakfast and Santana looking every where for her passport, I swear she needs to learn how to be more organized, luckily I was there because I made sure I put all her important documents at the bottom of the drawer, we were currently on the plane and she was sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder, guess she was really tired because she accused me of waking her up early in the morning, I also somehow managed to drift off to sleep.

Moments later Santana was shaking me lightly waking me up, I guessed that we were already in Lima

"wake up babe we are here already" we got through the check point and we were greeted by Mabriel as she came to pick us up

"hey girls, so glad you are home, finally" she said while hugging us both

"great mami its nice to be home, where is papi?" Santana asked her mom, she might never admit it, but Santana is daddy's little Girl, but Mabriel was never offended by it, in fact she found it cute, because she already had a mommy's girl which was Isabel, so she did not mind that her daughter was much closer to the father than her.

"he is at home baby, he is preparing the rooms for everyone, especially now since we will be having a little one over for Christmas for the very first time" she said beaming because she was very delighted on the fact that she was going to see her grand daughter after the very first time, who could blame her Lilly was a very beautiful baby and I was also very happy to see her, I could not wait. Santana and I had found an easy way into each other's families, in our home she was one of the Fabray's and in their home I was one of the Lopez's.

"Awesome I really cant wait to see Lilly" I said to Mabirel excitement evident in my voice

"I am glad you are, I am happy too, and I cant wait to have more grandchildren over for Christmas , so I can be able to spoil them" she grinned at me and Santana giving us a knowing look , Santana just rolled her eyes and I just laughed, knowing very well that she was implying that me and Santana should give her grandchildren even though we are not together at all, we got in the car and she just kept on asking me about school and life, we chatted all the way to the Lopez household, having to deal with a very grumpy Santana

"we are here girls" and with that Santana go out of the car forgetting our bags and running to the house to go and meet her dad, I just laughed because she expected me to get the bags, I gave Mabriel a knowing look as she just smiled at me

" so when am I and Judy going to plan a wedding?"

"not any time soon, we are not even together yet, but everyone seems to be planning our wedding already''

"come on Quinn, when are you and Santana going to realize that you belong together, what its going to take for you to admit it" I just sighed

"look Judy already told me about your fear and you know what I trust you with my daughter's heart, your relationship will not fail because we have all seen the way the two of you look at each other just try, what would hurt, it is worth the risk" and with that she just left me standing there thinking about what she has just said, maybe just maybe I will tell her.

When I got into the house, John embraced me and welcomed us both home, me and Santana went to her room with our bags, I unpacked half of my clothes there as we had decided that we would spend a week at the Lopez house and a week at the Fabray house, I mean we had half our clothes at each others homes, I already know that Frannie is at home and that we are all meeting up for dinner later as soon as Isabel and Carlos arrive with Lilly in tow, Santana and I decided to freshen up and go meet all our friends at bread stix , when we got to bread stix we saw all the glee clubbers there, Finn and Rachel sitting by each other, Kurt and Blaine together, Brittany and Sam, Artie and Kitty, Marley and Jake, Ryder and Katie, Puck and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, Sugar and Joe everyone was all coupled up and Santana and me were the only single ones there with each other, people always mistaken us as a couple and we sometimes don't bother to correct them, we walked in the restaurant hand and hand, sitting down with all our friends and just chilling and catching up and laughing, it was nice to be home,

although some of us were no longer in high school we never grew apart, during lunch Santana and I split our meals and fed each other, we ignored all the grins we ere receiving from all our friends, like best friends cant feed each other or something, after dinner we dropped by at my home and my mom and dad embraced we stayed over for tea , Frannie was there with her new Boyfriend Stan, who was such a delight, him and Santana hit it off from the word go, although at some point he threatened him, to never hurt Frannie or else, something about you hurt the Fabray's you get one from a Lopez, my dad had grown to love Santana and he was also rooting for us to be together, he told me that he would not mind having her as a daughter in law and I told him its so not going to happen, we looked at the time and we knew we had to leave because Isabel and Carlos might be home with Lilly, when we finally got to the Lopez Household we got In the house and saw a very grim faced John and a sobbing Mabriel.

Santana and I immediately ran to them, she embraced her father and I held onto her mother, and before we could even ask John spoke up

"its your sister, they got into an accident and they are currently at the hospital" it felt like everything in the world had gone dark, something bad always had to happen, why, I could not form any words, tears were falling down my cheeks, I did not want to think of the possibility of them dying, it cant happen.

**Santana's Pov**

I feel so numb, I feel very empty, we have been in the waiting for a long time, waiting to here the news on my sister and Carlos and Lilly, I just couldn't understand, thinking about all three of them In the hospital broke my heart, our friends had decided to come to the hospital, the Fabray's were there, and the Hamiltion's were also there, the emotion in the air was thick, Quinn was with Judy, Carlos's mom and my mom, they were all crying and quietly whispering word of comfort to each other as they were coming from the chapel, I did not want to go because if my Sister, my brother in-law and my niece all died, I would not even want to forgive God, why do bad things happen when happiness is around, my sister and I were always so close the thought of losing her drives me insane, she even knew before Mami that I was Gay,

Carlos was like the brother I never had, the thought of losing them hurt to much, my Papi was standing with Russell and Carlos's father and my friends were all trying to console me, but I did not want anyone near me, as time went by all our friends left, giving all of us hugs, I was glad they came but the pain was still too much after a while, it was just Quinn's family, Carlos's and mine left. I felt Quinn hug me from behind and putting her head on my shoulder, just her sent made me feel better, she had been so busy making the mom's feel better that we had not talked ever since we arrived at the hospital, I felt safe around Quinn and I know she knew how I felt right now, her just being there was enough

"hey" she whispered in my ear and with just that, I broke down in her arms and she just held me close , whispering words of comfort, I was never afraid to break down in front of Quinn, she held me tightly until we sat down at the waiting room chairs and I drifted of to sleep.

When I woke up I saw the doctor coming over to us, he had a grim face, even before he could say anything my mom and Carlos's mom were already racking in sobs, Judy was there to hold them, the doctor told us that they didn't make it but Lilly did, at some point I felt the earth shutter around me, I was freaking hurt, as realization hit me that I will never get to see her again, I would never get to tease her again and have her tease me back, all the memories of a very young teenage Isabel and a young Santana laughing and chasing each other around the house rushed into my head I was broken, all the memories of a sly Carlos all came rushing back, in some way I was glad that Lilly was alive, but the pain of that she could never really get to know her parents, hurt and I vowed from that moment that Lilly will grow up around love and that we are always going to be there for her.

After hours of sobbing and crying all of the three families went home, they gave us Lilly and Quinn took her because we were not emotionally fit to hold her and I figured that we were all wondering how we are going to tell a future Lilly that her parents died when she was only 3 months old, when we got home my mom and dad went straight to bed to mourn and Carlo's parents slept in the guest bedroom where my sister and her husband were supposed to sleep.

Quinn went straight to my room with baby Lilly in her arms , I stayed down a bit looking at all the pictures on the wall that had Isabel and Carlos in them, after a moment I decided to go to my room to get some rest, it was still hard to believe, it was like just yesterday when we were all having a good time and laughing at a vey pregnant Isabel and an emotionally drained Carlos, now they are gone and they have left Lilly behind, why would the world be so cruel and take them for us, they took Lillie's parents from her, those drunk idiots driving recklessly removed the people we loved from us, if the people that caused the accident weren't dead already I would have personally killed them one by one myself as I opened the door to my bedroom I heard Quinn singing a lullaby to Lilly as she was watching her nod of to sleep, it was wonderful to have a best friend like Quinn, she was the light in the darkness, I know she also needed consoling as her and Isabel were very close and she had grown a liking to Carlos, but she told me that she did her crying and that the people that needed comforting the most were us and Lilly, she became a glue in this family the moment we were at the hospital and after, I was thankful that she was here at this dark moment in our lives, I gave her a faint smile and she was rocking a sleeping Lilly back and forth.

"hey" I said to her while walking towards her and Lilly on the bed I sat down next to them and looked at Lilly, seeing her reminded me of my sister and Carlos and I had tears running down on my cheeks again

"how is she" I asked Quinn,

"she is an angel, she just went to sleep, and I think you need it too, your eyes are all puffy and red, don't worry about me I will be okay" she said to me

'' your one of a kind Q and thank you so much, I am just wondering what its going to be like a Christmas with out her parents, she is so young, we didn't deserve to loose them, none of us did"

"hey, hey we will all pull through, the Lopez Family always does and we will make sure that Lilly is happy right, she has a wonderful aunt and four wonderful grand parents" she finished off

"hey don't forget a wonderful aunty Q" I said to her "you are as much as her aunt as I am Q and you know that" I saw tears in her eyes as she looked down on Lilly once more "thank you, now go freshen up and get to sleep, we all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" I agreed and went to the bathroom and took a long steamy shower just sobbing over and over again, until Quinn came in and took me out of the shower and dried me up, we both freshened up and I watched Quinn sleeping peacefully with baby Lilly clutching on her T shirt and sleeping on her chest, I moved to cuddle up to my best friend and niece and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with the sun shinning through the room I turned around to feel Quinn and Lilly but they were not there I turned to look at my watch when I realized that it was in the afternoon, I had a splitting headache, it was like yesterday was a dream, but it was a reality, I just continued sobbing, I realized that Quinn had left me a glass of water and some aspirin and a note "**good morning san we are downstairs for breakfast" **I smiled down at the note and downed my aspirin and water, went to take a shower for a long good hour looked at myself in the mirror and I looked terrible, eye bags, red eyes puffy eyes, I washed up and went down stairs, I saw that all our friends were there and that my mom looked okay she even had a faint smile on her face, my dad and Carlos's parents had a similar smile to my mothers, they were all busy looking at the Lopez family photo album trying to make a positive outcome out of this deadly situation, all heads turned to look at my direction I gave them all a faint smile as Rachel, Kurt and Puck rushed up to me and embraced me, all my other friends hugged me one by one, I went to sit next to My parents and our In-laws when the light in my life entered the living room coming from the kitchen with Lilly in her hands, as she was feeding her formula I loved the sight, Quinn had already taken the mother role, and to have a best friend like that and hopefully soon my girlfriend then wife was amazing, I already pictured her feeding our kids like that, it was so emotional that I walked over to her and kissed her cheek and then I kissed Lilly on the forehead

"morning, why didn't you wake me up, I could have helped you" she just smiled at me

"you needed the rest San you have been through a lot and besides I am kind of enjoying this, she is a star"

"yeah I know" I told her looking down at Lilly, when we both turned around we saw everyone looking at us with tears in their eyes, it was just an emotional day and I believe that is going to be a very hard Christmas.

After a while we all spend the day reminiscing about Isabel and Carlos, our friends had spend their fair share time with them and we were just glad that they came to help us through this tuff time, some tears were shed, some laughter was also there and we looked okay, Quinn was right we will get through this, Quinn, Frannie and Judy were helping with Lilly but most of the time Lilly was with Quinn and honestly no body seemed to mind, they were all happy to see Lilly so relaxed all our friends gushed over Lilly, the grand parents weren't ready to hold her yet, it reminded them to much of their children, I just looked at her when she was in Quinn's arms I never held her, it was too much, I feel guilty whenever those big brown eyes look up to me, how are we going to tell Lilly when she gets older.

A week passed and we were already nearing the funeral. All the arrangements were done between the adults, the week was very hard on all of us, but we were glad Quinn and her family were there, she was always changing Lilly, feeding her, burping her, playing with her and trying to make her laugh even in the gloomy house , the grandparents, had began to warm up to Lilly without hesitating to hold her but at the end of the day Lilly was always handed to Quinn and she was more than happy, she had Quickly formed a bond with the baby which made me even fall in love with her more one night she just told me that it was because she understands that all Lilly needs is some attention and love from someone because she has no knowledge of her parents death, but as long as we are here she will quickly adapt to her new surroundings and stay a happy baby I was happy she was here.

The day of the funeral was not sad as the past week. I guess in some way we all cried until we couldn't any more, after the funeral I stayed behind looking down on the ground saying my last goodbyes, the boys decided that we all go out and drown our sorrows

"you alright lezbro"

"yeah I guess its still a bit much to sallow, I am just glad to have all the support"

"yeah I know baby mama is helping a lot" I chuckled at Puck's nick name for Quinn sometimes I wanted to punch him for using it, but right now I needed the laugh

"yeah I am so lucky to have her and her family around, she is a natural with Lilly "

"mhmm when are you going to ask her out San its been long enough and from what I have watched these past few months is that she loves you too, tell her before its too late" I just nodded my head, with all the emotions running through my mind I just think the telling Quinn about my feelings can wait, I am not stable enough, we drank the night away until 3 in the morning, Finn an Mike took me home, I was very drunk, very, very drunk, I Quietly walked in the house but when I made it inside, I saw a very angry looking Quinn

"heyyyy Q wasuuuuppp'

"SANTANA what the hell is wrong with you, where the hell have you been its 3 in the morning your parents are furious, I am flipping mad at you, what if something happened to you huh" wow she was mad

"look spare me the lecture Q I was just drowning my sorrows away okay I am pained"

"oh so you are pained your not the only one in pain Santana, Isabel and Carlos meant as much to everyone in this house right now, do you want to kill your liver huh are you mad, I cant even talk to you right now, sleep on the couch tonight Santana because I can not allow you to come near Lilly smelling of alcohol, she needs her aunt San too Santana" with that she just left me there and shot me a cold glare before heading upstairs I had really screwed up, I just collapsed on the couch and sobbed

I woke up the next morning with a huge hang over, I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I saw all 6 parents in the kitchen preparing breakfast, my mom looked very disappointed in me

"mija why mija why"

"I am sorry mama" I just said looking down ashamed of my actions from yesterday, I quickly got out of the kitchen running upstairs to empty my contents, I passed Quinn quickly heading into my bathroom, when I finished showering and brushing my teeth I saw her changing a giggling Lilly and tickling her, she did not want to acknowledge me and I felt very guilty

"look Quinn I am sorry okay, the guys and I decided to go out and drink and didn't know I would be that drunk" she still said nothing, she just picked up Lilly and went out of the door, as if I am not feeling bad already she was already giving me silent treatment, I would trade her slapping me than giving me the silent treatment any other day I looked at my phone and saw that Quinn had called me 60 times yesterday and she had left me 30 voicemails I was so angry with myself, today was the will reading so I decided to head down for breakfast, we all talked and ate but Quinn still didn't talk to me, everyone realized the tension between me and Quinn and they tried to break it, we all gathered in the living room for the will to be read, my mom and dad and Carlos's mom and dad were left all properties like their cars and their houses, Quinn and I had gotten 200 000 dollars each , Judy and Russell were given the cabin in the woods, since Carlos had promised Russell the cabin house ages ago, but we all thought it was a joke until the Will was read and we found out that Carlos was never the one to joke, they left Lilly an amount 900 000 dollars and she will only have access it when she turns 18 years old, the question of whom was going to raise Lilly was still hanging in the air until finally it was said

"and last but not least Carlos and Isabel Hamilton said that if anything would happen to them if Lilly is still very young they leave Lilly Lopez- Hamilton in the care of Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray" Quinn and I and the rest of the Family looked between each other with Lilly still in Quinn's arms we were shocked because we thought that Lilly would be left with one of the grandparents…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and support here is another chapter.**

**Quinn's Pov **

Wait what, me and Santana raising Lilly, I looked at the shocked faces around us, Carlos's parents look hurt and San's parents just look shocked my parents were just quiet, even though I was pretty much mad at Santana for her behavior yesterday , I could still see all different emotion swimming around in her head, I could see fear and confusion written all over her face as I was holding Lilly she was smiling back up at me, the past few weeks I had grown to love Lilly like she was my own niece I thought it would bring back memories of Beth but it didn't ,

I sometimes felt nostalgic around Lilly, but here Is a baby that needed love, her parents passed away and she had no knowledge of it, she had four grandparents that loved her but were not ready to take care of her as Lilly reminded them of their own children that they just lost, yesterday when San arrived home in the drunken state, I saw a very emotional unstable San that took the death to heart she also had disconnected away from Lilly, it was only Lilly and me from the start but now Carlos and Isabel had left the fate of Lilly in mine and San's hands, I mean we are only 21 and we are both doing our 3rd year in college and I am still in New Haven and San is in New York, we can not put Lilly through that, I mean me and Santana still haven't figured out what we are going to do with our feeling for each other, I had a plan that this Christmas I would finally man up and Tell Santana how I really feel about her, but with Isabel and Carlos's death and now the fact that they put us as Lilly's legal Guardians it was too much to bear

but looking at her now and looking into those big brown eyes it made my heart break, she was a baby that just needed love and if Isabel and Carlos really trusted me and Santana to do this then we would I didn't have the heart to let them down, her brown eyes reminded too much of Isabel but sometimes I could see a bit of Santana in there, it was like Isabel and Carlos knew for some reason that me and Santana were perfect together and that we would make great parents and even before they passed away they were always pestering me about my relationship with Santana, in some sense I felt like it was meant to be and I could not deny fate at all Lilly needed us and I am willing to do it.

"Uh, this is a lot to take in at once but if that's what the will says then we will do it" I said breaking the very thick tension in the house, I saw everyone look at me with shock

"look guys I know we are only 21 and we are still in College, but Lilly needs to be surrounded by love and happiness and if Isabel and Carlos trusted us to give that to her then we would"

"but sweetheart you even said yourself that you guys are only 21 , how are you going to raise Lilly in between New haven and New York" my mom asks me , I turn to look at Santana for support but she is still in shock and looking at me in disbelieve okay It seems like I am on my own on this

"yes mom I agree we are young but we will figure it out, I have spent the past 3 weeks with Lilly and whenever she laughed or smiled it filled me with joy, because she has no knowledge of her parents death, I would spend the rest of my life making Lilly happy if I have to, the moment I laid eyes on her she stole my heart and now that me and Santana are listed as her legal guardians, I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to help raise her, un less the grandparents don't want us too" I finished off looking at the grandparents for any indication of doubt

"Quinn honey this has come as a shock to all of us, yes I know we all know the reason to why they chose you guys and I do agree with you in everything you just said, but I do agree with Judy at some point, you guys are only 21 how can you be able to raise a baby at you age and you guys are in college" Mabriel finished off

"isn't there some way that the guardian ship can be handed to one of the us'' Susan asked the lawyer, I cant believe this Nobody is listening to me even San is not in my corner.

"well they are allowed to make that decision themselves, the court gives both Quinn and Santana 5 months to raise the baby and if by the end of 5 months they decide to keep on raising Lilly then they can be legally assigned by the court as Lilly's parents" even before the lawyer could finish Santana had already chimed in

"and if we don't want to keep her after 5 months"

"then you can give Lilly to one of the grandparents' the lawyer said "well that's good enough for me then, I mean look at it this way Carlos and Isabel chose Santana and Quinn for obvious reasons that are only known by them, so if they want to raise Lilly they can" john said

"thank you for understanding John" I told him and he gave me a weak smile, never have I seen the Lopez man so emotionally drained in my entire life

"well what if I do not agree no body seem to ask for my opinion" San said with anger evident in her voice

"I mean they just expect us to raise the baby at this age, what do we know about parenting, I will not HAVE MY life stop because of Lilly" I looked at her shocked I can not believe San just said that, it hurt, everyone in the room was surprised by her sudden outburst, Lilly started to shift uncomfortably and I knew that she was about to cry so I held her close to my body rubbing her back

"I can not believe you Santana, first you come home drunk out of your mind yesterday, and now you refuse to raise Lilly in a healthy needed environment" I snapped at her

"exactly Quinn I came home drunk out of my mind, do you think I am fit to raise a baby my myself, what happens when your in New Haven Quinn how am I going to cope huh, just give her to our parents we are not ready Quinn"

"well you know what if your not ready San then I am, I will take her to New Haven by myself since you are so selfish, she needs to be surrounded by love Santana and I believe we can do it, as much as Isabel and Carlos did, I do not care how we will do it but we will, I am going to try my best for the next 5 months, imagine if it was you and me Santana, if hypothetically we were married and had a baby and then died, and we asked Carlos and Isabel to take care of OUR BABY and Isabel said she wasn't ready, just put yourself in their shoes or if you cant, then think of Lilly, this time reality hit hard Santana and if you still don't want to grow up then you will tell me when you want to help me raise Lilly. if you are not on board now then I guess I am alone. I cant not believe you" I just snapped and Lilly started to cry

"excuse me I will be upstairs" I passed her not even looking back at her, when reached into the bedroom I calmed Lilly down

"don't worry lilies I will be here no matter what I whispered as I kissed her on top of the head she drifted off to sleep and I put her Down on Santana's bed as I broke down into tears hoping for the best.

**Santana's Pov**

Quinn just left us there in shock, maybe she was right I was selfish, I have never seen her so hurt and so angry, it made me feel like even a bigger jerk, I mean I was in shock, how are we supposed to raise a baby by ourselves we are only 21 but Quinn was right what if it was us, I would want Isabel and Carlos to raise our hypothetical baby

"excuse me I need some air" I just stormed out of the house, Quinn had grown attached to Lily and she seemed determined to raise the baby alone if I wasn't willing to help, I mean I wouldn't want to do that to Quinn, I still had one problem, in telling Quinn about my feelings for her, so now I made her even more mad at me, as I sat by the swings were Isabel and I used to swing I started silently crying

"you just want to see me screw up don't you Isabel, I mean how am I going to help Quinn raise Lilly, you have always liked to challenge me Big Sis" I said while looking up at the sky, I know it seemed ridiculous but I believed that she was in Haven with Carlos, was this just fate telling us that me and Quinn are meant to be together, could we really give Lilly all she needed, how will we even manage, I didn't have the heart to take Lilly away from Quinn, this was just to much to take in one day as I was sitting there I saw Russell coming towards me, he was probably going to kill me for making Quinn sad I mean I deserved it.

"you know they say thinking too much can kill you" he said trying to diffuse the tension and he leaned against the swing, I needed the laugh

"Santana, when Quinn loves something she is determined to keep it, I may not know what is going on between the two of you, but I know she loves you too much and she loves Lilly too, even the way she looks at you, it very evident, I may have not been around you guys a lot when Isabel and Carlos were there, but they saw something between the two of you that made them trust you guys to look after Lilly I mean we all have seen it, its just taking you guys time to admit it, I know it might seem hard but you will pull through"

"I know Russell but what if I cant I do not want to disappoint Quinn and prove to her that I cant handle raising the baby"

"I know Santana but I trust Quinn and she would never think that of you she thinks the world of you, you know that and I know you both can make it just believe Santana" he said I stood up to pull him in a tight embrace he was a great man, the one that raised Quinn and I was more than happy to have him comfort me, all I had to do now was walk up stairs to Quinn and grovel. I walk in the house and I decide to take the papers from the lawyer and sign them all that's left is for Quinn to do that, its going to be a long 5 months but I know we can do it, I move upstairs and slowly poke into my room as I see Quinn sitting down on my bed and looking down at Lilly and singing to her, it made my heart swell

"can I come in" she just nodded,

"look Quinn I am sorry for the way I reacted I just didn't see it coming and you know what you were right about everything and I was a jerk, I was just worried about you seeing me for who I really am an irresponsible person, I am scared that I might not be fit enough I am just scared but what you said made me change my mind is the fact that you believe in us so much that you are willing to give Lilly the love she deserves".

'I would never think like that Santana, you are not weak in fact you're the strongest person I know, I believe we can do this San we will just figure it out and if we cant make it after 5 months then we know we have a choice to give her to your grand parents, it will be fun, we will be like a family and during Christmas we will figure things out okay"

"okay just hug me Quinn I missed you and I am sorry for last night, blame it on Puck" she just laughed at me while we embraced and started wiping our tears away

"just promise me that you will not do that to me ever again San" she spoke in my neck

"yeah I promise" we hugged a little bit longer

"okay lets start our journey in raising Lilly all you have to do is sign these papers and it will be official" I grinned at her

"alright Lopez" she signed the papers

"its mama Lopez now" we both just giggled I missed this

"well I apologize then mama Lopez" she just chuckled

"hey do you want to take a little nap Mama Fabray this day has been draining"

"of course" we laid down and cuddled with Lilly on my chest clutching my t shirt we will make it I know we can,

"oh and San"

"yes baby"

"your still sleeping on the couch tonight for what you did" and then everything just went back to normal

"whatever you want sweetie, Whatever you want" I said chuckling at her as we drifted off to sleep.

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and Support, here is another chapter **

**Santana's Pov**

I woke up to a wiggling Lilly on my chest indicating that she has woken up and probably wants to be changed or fed, I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was 6 P.M how long did we take a nap for, it was satisfying and I think the three of us really needed it, speaking of three, I looked over to were Quinn was with her arms around my waist she looks so angelic and peaceful, I am looking at the person who is hopefully going to be the love of my life, my wife and the mother of my children, I still had plans to surprise her and ask her to be my girlfriend but I need a little help to follow it through.

Seeing her fight for Lilly and wanting to raise her made me sure that I really want her to be mine and only mine, I no longer have fears that she might turn me down in fact I am more confident than ever, ever since she made up a hypothetical marriage and baby for us, she has been an amazing best friend who has been on my side through the pain and happiness, my thoughts were cut when my stomach grumbled and Lilly giggled, I guess I am really hungry I haven't had anything to eat in like forever

"What are you laughing at you little munchkin" I blow raspberry kisses all over her and she just keeps on giggling and pinching my cheeks, she is so adorable why I did not want to raise her was beyond me

"Should we wake up mama Fabray and tell her we a hungry huh?" she just kept of giggling for a kid who is only three months she does like to laugh

"I think we should, yes we should" I said to her rubbing my nose against hers seriously I am talking in baby language, I guess I have gone soft, I put Lilly in front of Quinn's face so she can pinch her cheeks, this was going to be fun, Lilly looked back at me confused, but then I just pointed to Quinn and she gave me a toothless grin and started giving Quinn a sloppy wet kiss and poking her cheek expecting her to wake up, Quinn scrunched up her face in confusion which was adorable

"wake up babe, Lilly misses you and she wants you to wake up" I whispered to her while holding Lilly to support her so she wont fall backwards on the bed, she was still a small baby.

She opened her eyes slowly gently rubbing her face and then she picked up Lilly, she sat up against the head board of the bed and lifted Lilly in the air, Lilly looked so cute in her piggy onesie, she already had soft curly hair and olive skin she was the spitting image of Isabel and Carlos, she started giggling when Quinn was tickling her and giving her an Eskimo kiss

"Did some one miss me huh; cutie how was your nap? Did Mama Lopez wake you she is a grouchy person isn't she? They had this unbreakable bond I could see her with our future children hopefully someday if she says yes I also rest my back on the head board and Quinn puts Lilly on her lap while I am playing with her cute little fingers and playfully biting them

"Hey that's so mean, we had fun didn't we Lilly?" I said while tickling her, I could already imagine us as a family with two more in the equation, I leaned over to kiss Quinn's head

"How was your nap" she took her hand into mine intertwining our fingers together

"It was perfect I think we all needed the rest" she said to me chuckling

"Yeah and now we need some food in our stomachs. Its six in the evening and I think we should make dinner"

"Yeah I am hungry speaking of which Rachel and Kurt called me in the morning and wanted to know if we would meet with everyone at bread stix for a nice meal, I think we are supposed to meet in about 40 minutes I know how much you love those bread stix and that awesome lasagna, but I have to feed Lilly here before we go"

"Huh you know me to well Fabray, bribing me just to go out with our annoying yet caring Friends" I smirked at her

"Hey don't be mean besides I know that you like hanging out with Rachel and Kurt these days, you just don't want to admit it" I just groaned she was right but I would never admit it out loud I took Lilly from her and put her between my legs

"Yes you are right but don't say anything to anyone at all I will lose my bad ass image which I have already by the way, I don't need to lose my dignity too, I do like my dysfunctional family but now I have another Family but the perfect Family we all balance each other out" she just laughed at me

"You and your silly theories San, just don't teach them to Lilly I don't want you to corrupt her little head" I gasped pretending to be offended

"I can't believe you think I would corrupt Lilly Q that really hurts babe, yee of little faith, isn't that right Lilly" I picked Lilly up and tickled her, she was just wiggling out in my arms giggling and trying to reach to Quinn

"Hey that is unfair Lilly I thought you were on my side" I did a fake pout as Quinn took Lilly from me

"Just deal with it San I am her favorite, don't be a Grinch, besides I would run away from you too"

"Right Q, then why are you still here, why haven't you run away yet" I asked her slyly smirking

"Because I love you and besides I can live with your awful self, Lilly here just sees you as a big scary monster" she said pulling Lilly up in the air and kissing her all over the face, it was so cute to watch

"Really"

"Yes really, face it San I am the only one that can tolerate you" she said rolling her eyes playfully

"mhmm sure you are" I said to her as I put it in air quotes to show her I was being sarcastic, she just laughed at me, our playful banter was interrupted by my growling stomach

"Wow looks like someone is hungry, let me just text Rachel and tell her will be there in 30, go freshen up and I will go down in the kitchen to feed Lilly" she stood up from the bed and gave me a kiss on the cheek grabbing her phone with Lilly in her arms heading for the door to go to the kitchen

"Yeah I think she needs some food and maybe I could help you change her before we leave with her to go to bread stix while I let you freshen up too"

"You want us to take her out with us?" She asked me with a smile on her face

"Yep I totally want to brag to our friends on how I have became an adult with the cutest and prettiest baby in the world "she just laughed at me

"Okay whatever you say sweetie but make sure you don't put on any nice clothes before you change her, do it after I do not want to go out with someone that might be smelling like pee and other stuff, just wear a t shirt and some shorts" she said winking at me

"Come on Quinn I can handle a little diaper change, afraid I might be more good at your job than you?" I said giving her a sly smirk

"I have nothing to worry about San I am just worried about you, just wait till you change her and you will see" she just chuckled and left the room, I seriously cant wait to help raise Lilly with Quinn its going to be fun and probably difficult, but I am Santana Lopez, I can take the heat.

**Quinn's POV**

I was going down the stairs with Lilly in my hands who was very fascinated with my hair and she was busy grabbing it and sucking on it, I had to stop her a few times before she chocked, but apparently saying no to her doesn't stop her from doing that, she is just like a real Lopez, they never take no for an answer.

The day had been draining but it turned out pretty well, me and Santana are going to try the whole being moms thing for 5 months until we have a choice of whether to keep her forever or not but I had faith that we are definitely going to keep her forever,

we are going to make sure she is very happy, things between me and Santana are progressing and hopefully when Christmas time comes she will be officially my Girlfriend, I was just really nervous on asking her but I was 98 percent sure that she will definitely say yes the other 2 percent was just my fears.

I sent a text to Rachel explaining to her that we will be there in 30, I wonder how they will react to the news, maybe will get a few will say something like it was meant to be, others will have a laugh because they could not picture Santana raising a baby, others will defiantly think we are nuts, I just had to prepare myself for anything,

When I got into the kitchen I saw my parents and San's parents sitting down and having Coffee they were probably talking about this big responsibility we were taking up, I knew my dad and John supported us, but my mom and Mabriel had their doubts.

They quickly turned around and smiled at me, which made my heart swell, it was nice that our parents were so close and that I could feel home at Santana's and she could feel the same at mine's

"Hey sweetie, we wanted you guys to rest a bit, we know you needed it" Mabriel said to me in a voice full of sympathy I just gave her a warm smile as I opened the fridge to get Lilly's formula so I could heat it up

"Thank you guys, we really did need it after the day we all had, so I think we are good now, we have made up our minds together" I said reassuring the four of them

"As long as you're okay with it sweetie we are too "my dad said

"But you should know that we also want to help financially with the baby"

"Mom thank you for the offer, but I think we should learn how to be independent, I have some money saved up and San has too, she also had a job and remember that we were lucky enough to have Isabel and Carlos leave us some money, we want do this with no help at all" they all looked at me like they were proud or something

"Good on you Quinn that's very mature of you girls, now I really know your behind my daughter's maturity" john said while the other adults just laughed, I just shook my head and began to feed Lilly, I knew were this conversation was heading so I decided to change the topic

"So how are Susan and David taking this" I know very well that Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton were not happy at all about what had happened

"Well David is okay with all of this, but Susan is taking it a bit hard, they left on a low note about a few hours ago promising to keep in touch but I know they wont, they have nothing tying them to us any more" Mabriel said letting out a disappointing sigh

"But we have a lot to look forward to right, we can start with the Christmas planning, its going to be fun and we all need it after the past gloomy weeks" my mom chimed in enthusiastic as ever

"Yeah I think we all need a little happiness in our lives at this point" I said to them now burping Lilly, the kid can eat, she sucked the whole bottle like her life had depended on it

"Yes, why don't you and Santana help us discuss the plans over dinner?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Mabriel, but Santana and I already have dinner plans with our friends and we are taking Lilly along with us, but we will start helping you guys plan tomorrow" the adults just shook their head with amusement

"I am sure Santana want to parade Lilly around just to show her off" It's like John knew already what Santana wanted to do

"Yep she just can't wait to show our friends how matured she is" we all laughed

"Well this gives me and Russell time to move the crib from the guest bedroom to Santana's room so that Lilly can have somewhere to sleep"

"I think that is a good idea, it will save us a lot of trouble its not that I do not mind her sleeping in the same bed as us, but San tends to move a lot in her sleep. So that will be great help" I said smiling at them as they laughed

"Okay so me and Judy will start with the plans while the men will start on the crib"

"thank you guys so much, I have to go dress, I think San is finished" I run upstairs knowing that we are probably going to be 20 minutes late and Rachel hates people that are always late, but I am sure when we tell them why we are late they will sympathize with us, I walk in the room to see San wearing my short shorts and T-shirt, oh God she always looks so hot, I really have to stop with the dirty thoughts, wait is she going to change Lilly in my clothes

"I see you listened to my advice, always so stubborn but you still do it don't you San boy are you whipped, and by the way are you going to change her wearing my clothes"

"Yeah Q what's yours is mine remember, and for saying I am whipped I do not feel bad for using your clothes and not mine besides I needed old and ragged clothes and yours were available" oh fashion insults she is so going to pay for saying that, cocky little shit

"I can not believe you just insulted my clothes" I faked gasped pretending to be hurt

"Honestley babe we know I am the one with the fashion sense between us, not you hun"

"Then why does your stare linger on my ass when I always wear my sun dresses, is it because of my terrible sense in fashion" I asked teasingly, as she totally blushed I just had to laugh when she muttered something underneath her breath

"What was that Sweetie?"

"Nothing babe" she grumbled it was cute I just giggled at her

"I thought so, now here you go the diaper bag is beside the bed, have fun changing her San" I slyly winked this was to tally going to be fun

"Fine whatever Q just go freshen up, and let me get to work" she said picking up Lilly

"Your Mama Fabray is mean isn't she" Lilly just had this squirmy face and I knew that she really needed changing, she always did that when she was uncomfortable

"What's wrong Sweetie why the wired face" San asked Lilly

"That face means that she has popped and she feels very uncomfortable in her now full diaper, I saw San make a face and I couldn't help but laugh at her as she sniffed Lilly's diaper

"Oh shit she smells really bad, what do you feed her Q did we smell this bad when we were her age? She said still making the face I knew it was going to be fun

" San language , remember she is still a baby I do not want her first words to be that and I told you so dint I , have fun sweetie, can you handle it now?' I slyly smirked

"I can handle it all Q, come on little stinker lets get you change" she put Lilly on the dressing table and took her out of her onsie she opened her diaper

"Oh my God this is really bad, seriously bad", she squealed disgusted I just headed to the bathroom laughing

**Santana's POV**

Seriously like they should not feed Babies anymore this is really bad , now I know why Quinn was laughing, next time I get to only change when she had peed I am no longer changing the really damaged diapers I cleaned her up and looked for a new Diaper, how do you work these things anyway. Lilly was just giggling and having fun

"Hey what are you laughing at you Little Stinker, you having fun, well I am not" I just tickled her and she kept on laughing, then she started peeing again oh God, the pee reached my wrist, oh God I am not changing her anymore at least I am in Q's clothes how she does it I really do not know

"You find that Funny Lilly, well we are no longer feeding you food anymore, now who is funny"

"we have to feed her Santana, she needs her food, I don't want her to die" Quinn said from the door way of the bathroom, wow she was right I do linger a lot, she looks so beautiful, she is wearing her skinny jeans and a nice red sweater that I bought her for her birthday, and she was already wearing her hat with her golden locks covered expect for the bottom ones which were showing a little underneath the hat just smiled at her

"Yeah but she stinks I swear I am going to make you change her next time, how do you do this anyway , these diapers are giving me problems" I was busy wiping away the pee with a wet wipe when Quinn came over and helped me out

"She peed on you didn't she" she just laughed

"Yep and she finds it really funny, lucky I am in your clothes not mine" she just elbowed me and I just laughed.

"So okay lets begin, hand me the wet wipes, the baby powder and petroleum jelly, and a new diaper, you just do this and there you go she is changed" I really didn't see what happened.

"I didn't even see what you did, so I will just agree to it" we both laughed as she picked up Lilly and kissed her

"I will get her dressed while you go grab the car seat, the stroller and her bottle from the fridge, just pack all the small things we need in the diaper bag"

I went out of the room towards the guest room to get everything I saw Russell and my dad disassembling the crib so that they could take it to my room and I went down to the kitchen to grab her bottle and my mom and Judy helped me to pack the diaper bag as I went to put the car seat in our car , after that I went to change, Quinn had dressed her In a cute little jacket and had put a hat over her head she looked so adorable, we were 30 minutes late and berry was already blowing up Quinn's phone, we strapped Lilly in the car seat and then drove to bread stix .

When we Arrived Lilly had already nodded off to sleep and Quinn put her in the stroller and made sure to cover her up so the cold does not reach to her, it was December and the whether was not good for a toddler

"You ready babe" I asked giving her a wink

"More than ready" she linked our arms as we both pushed the stroller in to the restaurant, our friends had already ordered some drinks when we entered everyone was happy to see us they all crouched over to Lilly, just cooing all over her, yep our baby was already a charmer, we sat down and told our friends everything some of them were really surprised

"So you guys are seriously going to do this?" Kurt asked in disbelieve

"Yeah we signed the papers and everything" I said with pride in my voice

"So how is this going to work guys, Quinn are you going to transfer to New York" Rachel asked directing her question to Quinn

"We really haven't discussed that yet, but I called the dean yesterday asking for a transfer letter so I can send it to Columbia University, so I am going to send in my application before Christmas but I have 2 months to finish with my classes at Yale if Columbia accepts me but in the mean time I decided to stay a month with them In New York, before I head off to New Haven and I will make sure I visit every weekend" wow she had everything planned I seriously was lucky to have her in my life

"And we have all the money to help us out, but I am still keeping my job" I chimed in our friend all looked impressed huh suckers Santana Lopez is now a mature bad ass

"I think what you guys are doing is awesome we will be happy to help San when you are not there Quinn" Rachel was really excited

"Thank you guys, but we are going to get an apartment so we wont crowd you and so that she can have her own room" Quinn said, I just turned to looked at her and smiled, she had it all planned out, she was always the organized between us

"Girl you guys are brave I will have a baby when I am about 25 and I think Puck is not ready for that responsibility" Mercedes said and we laughed all agreeing with her

"Hey I am offended" puck said

"Face it bro you are totally not ready" I just winked at him, little shit

"Santana's right babe, but for now I will be happy just being Lilly's favorite aunt"

"No I am gong to be right San" Britt asked me

They were all arguing over who is going to be Lilly' god father and mother, it was awesome that our friends supported us; I looked over Q and kissed her cheek

"We are definitely ready" she whispered in my ear

"Yes we are babe" the waitress came over to take mine and Quinn's drink order, everyone was shocked when I ordered juice, what, I was still on punishment for coming home drunk shitless out of my mind, Quinn put me off alcohol I had no choice

"So since when do you drink juice San?" Blaine asked surprised

"Since you guys took me out yesterday night and I arrived home shitless drunk and Quinn was so mad she put me off alcohol" everyone was amused

"Wow and you agreed, what did you do to her Quinn, the high school Santana wouldn't listen to anyone" Mike said causing everyone to laugh ha ha very funny idiots, they were laughing at me and that was so not cool

"Yeah you are so whipped lesbro "

"Do not talk Puck, you caused this, besides I only laid her off until the holidays so stop laughing at her" Quinn said scolding Puck, my night and shining Amor, my baby Quinn

"I am going to the ladies Sweetie just order the food for me you know what I want, excuse me everyone" I let her go and once she was out of sight I put my plan into action

"So guys I need your help, all of you, so I am finally going to ask Quinn out, I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend so I want it to be more romantic than ever, so will you guys help me" I heard some squeals and then some said finally, The girls were really excited and Rachel could not stop talking, I saw Quinn come our way

"shh so you guys keep it a secret okay, we should meet tomorrow and plan" they all nodded in excitement and we pretended to talk about something else when Quinn reached the table, they were all grinning like idiots at Quinn and she was worried, I am so screwed they better come up with a reason on why they a smiling like fools, because I do not want my plans to be ruined

"Okay why are you guys smiling like that" I could see it was creeping her out

"Oh nothing we are just really happy for you" Kurt said saving the day, Quinn took Lilly from Rachel and Mercedes, she was waking up and she wanted Quinn, everybody just cooed and smiled, when the food arrived I tried feeding Lilly bread stix, a toothless baby

"San you cant feed her bread stix she just sucking on them, she might choke, Quinn said slapping my hand our way and causing everyone to laugh

"hey I want her to be an addict like I am" she just rolled her eyes, as I was Lilly sucking on the things and spitting it out and just giggling, we all laughed

Dinner was great as always but we had to go home we had a lot to do the next day, when we got home we changed and headed straight to bed saying good night to everyone while we were sleeping three hours later Lilly started Crying from her crib

"San go get her" a sleeping Quinn said

"No Quinn it's your turn I changed her, you rock her to sleep" I said sleepily I was tired really.

"You are so unfair; I grumbled and got out of bed, going to a crying Lilly, reaching for her from her crib

"What is wrong baby girl? " I asked rocking her "want me to sing you a song" I started singing to her to calm her down

_**You are my sun shine, my only sun shine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are gray **_

_**You never know dear how much I love you**_

_**Please don't take my sunshine away **_

I finished up and she was already asleep, I put her down gently back in her crib, and then bend over to kiss her forehead "goodnight princess" I whispered Quietly

I reached over to bed and slipped back in the blankets only to have Quinn cuddle me

"That was sweet San"

"Yeah thanks my mom used to sing it to me and Isabel when we were young it worked like a charm, it always does" I said cuddling into her more

"Well we are defiantly going to use it every night when she is restless

"Yep we are going to have more sleepless night aren't we?"

"mhmm and I cant wait, good night San" she said snuggling into me further

"And I can not wait too hun, goodnight babe" I said kissing her head looking forward to planning everything with our friends tomorrow as I drifted off to sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time. Hope you enjoyed it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author;s note: **** Thank you guys so much again for the reviews and Support here is another Chapter this one has a lot of romance you get to see the romantic side of aunty Snixx hope you enjoy it ! **

**Santana's POV**

I woke up with my phone blurring from my night stand, I had Quinn cuddled up to me sleeping soundly and I looked over to Lilly's crib, she was also in dreamland, I had to crab my phone quickly before it woke up any of the two

who the hell was calling me so early, it was only 7 in the morning and it was a weekend, it was freaking freezing outside I had no intention of going any where, I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID I was ready to salvage this person

"Hello" I snapped

"Oh still an angry Grinch Santana? I should know I live with you and you are really not nice in the mornings" oh my god it was berry, she was always so chirpy in the morning which sometimes irritated me, why was she even calling me

"Whatever Berry, I have to deal with your eagerness in the morning too" I slowly got out of bed pulling myself away from Quinn and heading to the bathroom, might as well wake up

"Any way Santana, since you did not take the liberty of telling us when to meet you and where to finalize your plans on finally asking Quinn to be your girl friend, Kurt and I took it upon ourselves to organize where we will all meet" she sounded so eager

Oh crap I seriously almost forgot about the whole thing, and I have been planning the whole time, I even let mine and Quinn's parents in on the plan, they already knew that today they have to distract her while I go out and get everything ready, thank God for Hummel and Berry, they are always there in time and need

"Sure thing Rach thanks, just tell me where and when and I will be there" I turned on the shower and went back to go brush my teeth

"Okay, well, I already woke up everyone and they will be at McKinley high in the auditorium at about 8 and you will be there by 8:30, we are giving you time to distract Quinn and spend time with her and Lilly" Rachel was a God send, she was like Monica from friends always in control

"Sure thing Rachel I will meet you guys at 8:30"

"And I mean 8:30 not 8:40 San" I just rolled my eyes

"Okay Miss punctuality" I could hear her huffing

"Do not patronize me Lopez"

"Love you too Rachel see you later" and with that our call ended, I had so much to do today; I quickly showered knowing that Quinn and Lilly are still asleep. Today was going to be nerve racking this was either going to make me or break me, after my shower I walk into my room to see Quinn sitting with Lilly on the bed just tickling her and Lilly giggling, Quinn's hair was messy, I just stood there smiling at them, I could get used to this site every morning for the rest of my life, I move towards the bed and Kiss Quinn on the cheek and I pick Lilly up and kissed her all over her cute adorable face.

"Morning girls, how did you sleep" Lilly was just giggling "and you missy woke me up in the middle of the night huh"

"We slept great; hey why are you all showered up so early, are you going some where?" Quinn asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, I gave Lilly back to her as I walked to my draws to pick something to wear

"Yeah I am going to run a few errands, you know do some shopping and other stuff, hey I might even bring home some Lunch, or dinner depends how long I will be" I wanted to sound casual so I wont give anything away

"Well don't I get to come along?" I went to the bathroom to go and change I had to come up with something; I know we always shop together but today was different

"Sorry babe you can't because I am going Christmas shopping and I do not want you to see what I get you and everyone else I will be back soon" I came out of the bathroom and went to the closet to grab a coat and my black knee high boots.

"Okay but what am I going to do without you the whole day, you cant just leave me and Lilly here board out of our minds" I just laughed at her pout she was so adorable how could I leave these two behind

"You could hang out with our moms for the day, they are making Christmas plans and besides I am sure they would love to have Lilly around" she just smiled with glee, I knew that planning for Christmas was one of her most favorite things to do

"Okay but come back soon, its two weeks to Christmas and I want us to start our Christmas Movie marathon" I just playfully rolled my eyes, she was excited as a 6 year old

"Yep I sure can't wait and now we can have Lilly joining in, and we can make it our own Christmas tradition, hopefully when she gets older she wont grow over it" Quinn just laughed when I playfully pinched Lilly's cheeks

"Yeah it can be our own very little Fabray-Lopez tradition, I don't even want to think of her growing up" I turned around to wink at her nodding agreeing with her

"You look fantastic" I saw her eyes scan my whole outfit as she smirked, I know Lopez is freaking hot and my girl likes it

"Thanks babe, hey why don't we go grab some breakfast before I leave" I picked Lilly up from Quinn and took her pacifier from the bag and put it in her mouth as we walked out of the room

"Hey don't forget your hat and the gloves its cold outside and you will freeze to death" she said handing me the items as I playfully rolled my eyes

"Thanks mom" she just nudged me with her elbow

"Hey that hurt"

"Well that's what you get for being all smart with me" I just stuck my tongue out

"Real mature San" she said rolling her eyes we saw my parents already having breakfast

"Morning mami and Papi

"Morning Mabriel and John"

"Good morning Girls how did you sleep, did Lilly give you any trouble" my mom asked as she took Lilly from me kissing her cheeks

"She was an angel, but she did wake us up in the middle of the night but San calmed her back to sleep" Quinn just smiled, she still thinks what I did was to cute for words

"I bet she sang you're my sun shine I know their mother sang that to them when they were young"

"Yes it always worked like a charm on them" they both smiled knowingly, although this was cute and adorable Santana Lopez is bad ass not cute so I changed the topic

"So what's for breakfast, I am in a hurry I need to run some errands" I asked looking at my mom and dad knowingly, they knew about my plan and they knew they had to keep Quinn busy today

"There is some toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and some fresh coffee and orange juice on the dining table, just help yourself, and Quinn I already warmed up Lilly's bottle"

"Thank you very much Mabriel" Quinn took Lilly from my mom so she could feed her as I grabbed myself some food and I ate very fast gaining some serious intense glare from Quinn, hey I had no time to slow down, I only had a few minutes left to meet the rest of the guys

"San what did I say about eating like a pig, you might choke, what is the rush anyway?" She asked me while nursing her cup of coffee and feeding Lilly

"I am sorry sweetie, but I don't want to stand in a long queue, you know I hate them, besides I want to get all the good things before everyone else takes them" I winked at her man I was on fire with the lying today

"doesn't give you a reason to want to choke yourself to death" she just giggled while burping Lilly, I stood up and gulped down my coffee in a hurry grabbing the car keys from my dad and kissing all of them on the cheek before heading out

"I will be back soon, have some funs with our parents while I am out"

"You know I will" she smiled sweetly at me

I left the house, feeling very scared I already assigned some tasks to the parents and now I had to get help from my friends, I drove to McKinley high and as I park outside I realize that all of them were already there and are probably waiting for me or singing some Christmas song, it was McKinley after all the home of the glee club

As I walk down the halls of McKinley I some how felt very nostalgic, every memory was coming back into my mind, its funny how Quinn and I had our ultimate showdown, right in these very halls, and now am going to raise a baby with her and I am hopefully going to be her girlfriend, who would have thought

I walked into the auditorium with everyone singing silent night by the piano, I just knew they would be singing, it was still great how we could all still gel together, the new and former new directions I couldn't help but join in, as the song came to a stop, everyone engulfed each other in a bone crushing hug, it was now time to get down to business

"Okay guys thank you so much for coming to support me, now mine and Quinn's parents are already keeping her company, so we are going to start with the notes, I have written a few notes of mine and Quinn's journey so I need some of you to stand in the hallways of McKinley and the swings by the lake with notes and three different types of roses" before I could go further the girls awwwed for a while and me and the boys just laughed

"Okay and then, after that I need some of you to help Frannie and her boyfriend set up a table for two in their backyard, right now after this I am going to go shopping for the roses and everything else"

"Sam I am going to need to borrow your guitar, so Rachel will divide every task among all of you and from then on I will handle everything"

"Wait who is going to drive Quinn from your house to the school and to the lake" Kitty asked

"Judy and my mom are going to do be doing that, speaking of which I need some one to look after Lilly, because our parents will be taking turns in driving, so we cool?" everyone nodded with agreement smiling, some were vey excited

"So guys lets get to work shall we" Rachel said clapping her hands and getting everyone in order while I stepped out of the auditorium to go get a few things, I decided that I would write the notes myself, but Rachel said something about color coordination, I just said it is the words that count but Berry knows best

I got the roses first getting peach color, red and pink, these are all the colors Quinn liked and all these different roses presented a different meaning, then I got the Lilies I would be handing them out since there were her favorite flowers, I had to put out all the stops.

I got the post it notes next; they also had to be the same colors as the roses thanks to Rachel, then I got the champagne, Frannie was making Dinner with Stan, so everything was set

While I was driving back to McKinley I got a text from Quinn which made me burst out laughing

"**Our moms are driving me nuts with all this planning I thought it was going to be fun but I feel like shooting myself, lucky Lilly, she is asleep, I feel like dying why did you have to leave me alone its been 3 hours of torture-QuinnSweetLove**

"**Have patience babe I will be there in about two hours **I replied back. I knew she was in pain but she had to wait a few more hours it was already 12:30, when I made it to McKinley everything was done Rachel just ran through the list along with me

_**McKinley hall way duty to the auditorium **_

_**Jake and Marley**_

_**Kitty and Artire**_

_**Ryder and Katie **_

_**Lake side duty**_

_**Joe and Sugar**_

_**Sam and Brittney **_

_**Backyard set up at Quinn's house**_

_**Mike and Tina **_

_**Puck and Mercedes**_

_**Baby sitting Duty**_

_**Finn and Rachel **_

_**Kurt and Blaine **_

Wow they had everything under control I really did appreciate everything they were doing for me, I called my parents to tell the to get Quinn ready in about 50 minutes when I was done with the post it notes it was already 5:30 and Quinn was already blowing up my phone I had to ignore it

I took the guitar from Sam and drove to the Lake, everyone was already at their destination, I decided that after serenading her I would ask her to be my girlfriend and when she says yes I would surprise her with dinner in her backyard, I was so nervous I felt like dying, I checked in with my parents and they were going to drive her here in about 30 minuets, all I had to do is wait

**Quinn POV**

It has been a really wired day, first San leaves me alone to go sopping early in the morning, she never wakes up early to go shopping but today she did, and she left me behind which is also wired, I was happy to stay with Lilly

But then again when Mabriel and my mom started going on and on about what we were going to do at Christmas I felt like dying, I was looking forward to this, but I felt like they dragged it on too much

After that I woke up Lilly from her nap and fed her again then bathed her and changed her, I texted San who only replied once, I mean she was shopping and she was gone for hours and did not reply the rest of texts and calls, I was mad, I thought we had talked about this, our parents did not seem to worry at all, they even had sly smirks the whole day

Rachel, Blaine, Finn and Kurt showed up at the house talking about babysitting Lilly while my mom and Mabriel go get dinner for everyone, I was really curious and Santana still did not answer any of my calls

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on" I was mad everyone was acting wired

"Quinn dear relax, we are just taking a drive to bread stix to get dinner and everyone is coming over that is why Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Kurt are here" my mom tried to calm me down

"But where is San, she has been gone the whole day"

"Santana is at Brittany's she will be coming here soon with her and Sam" Rachel said, I swear I could tell she was lying, but whatever shall I do, I got dressed and kissed Lilly goodbye as I handed her over to Rachel and Kurt, my mom and Mabriel drove around until we reached McKinley

"What are we doing at my old school I thought we were going to bread stix" they turned to smile at me

"Okay honey we lied, Santana wanted to surprise you with something and we were all on it even your friends so just go with it" I could not form any words to what my mom was telling me

"Yeah so you have something waiting for you in there" Mabriel said while pointing towards the school building

I slowly got out of the car to walk towards the building, what did San have planned, she is really a sneak as I walked through the doors I saw Jake and Marley standing by the lockers, they smiled at me and just gave me two roses with notes attached to them

The color of the roses matched the color of the notes; I read the first note which was attached to the pink rose

"**Pink means I adore you - when you and I first met here at the hallways of McKinley and we promised to rule the school together right then I began to adore our friendship-S**

I was blushing furiously, remembering when we first met before Brittany came into the picture I read the next note

"**Peach means you are sweet- behind your tough exterior I always thought there was a sweeter side to you and I loved that I really got to see it, even though back then I would never admit it to you-S **

My tears were beginning to build up, this was so sweet, and Marley and Jake walked me over by the glee club where Kitty and Artie were with the next set of roses smiling at me

"**Red means strong- you have been through so much in your high school years and maybe that's why we fought so much, we always had our walls up, but you managed to survive everything you went through and take on the world, never doubt yourself you are my night and shining princess-S **

"**Pink means bubbly- although we had our ordeals outside the class and school, I remember every time you used to sing in the glee club, you would release your bubbly personality and your adorkable dance moves, which made me, envy you more-S **

I was laughing and crying at how sweet this really was, it made me fall in love with her even more, Kitty and Artie lead me to the auditorium where Ryder and Katie were waiting, they just smiled and gave me the roses

"**Peach means** **creative and nerdy- I really would have never admitted this back in high school, but I always thought that your sundresses made you look all creative and nerdy, you looked so much more like yourself than when you wore the cheerios uniform, your clothes and smile bring out the real you and your love for books make you more nerdy which I think is cute-S**

I giggled to myself, Santana never admitted all these things in high school, because we were always on each others backs, I am just glad she did now it makes me so happy

"**Red means badass team-me and you together make an awesome team, I remember that time at prom when you first stood up after your accident I was really glad I got to hold you, it showed that the McKinley queens will always reign together P.S our voices sounded perfect together you literally took my breath away ( : -S**

I was seriously crying now, I just want to see San and just kiss her senseless**, ** Ryder and Kitty lead me back to the car where my mom and Mabriel drove me quietly to our next destination, I clutched the roses tightly to my chest, smelling each and everyone of them

We reached to a very familiar spot it was the playground by the lake, me and San made it our secret spot last thanksgiving, it was our safe space, I got escorted out of the car by Sam, he handed me the rose as he lead me towards Brittany who handed me her own rose

"**Peach means the beginning of a beautiful friend ship- when you told me you wanted to start over I was delighted and from that moment I knew that it would be the start of something new and beautiful -S**

San has a way with words and this was really beautiful, she was showing her vulnerable side one I hardly get to see and I loved it

''**Pink means treasure-you are my treasure Quinn with you I feel like I have hit the lottery, you keep me grounded and I would do things for you in a heart beat because seeing you happy makes me ten times happier-S**

I couldn't wait to see Santana, the tears were now just coming out and I didn't even bother to wipe them away I was lead to Joe and Sugar who were standing under the monkey bars as they handed me the next set of roses

With each and every note I got even more and more excited

"**Red means love- I am in love with you Quinn Fabray, everything about you words can not simply describe how much you make me feel-S**

"**Peach means family- me, you and Lilly are going to be the best family ever, I love you for making me see the possibility of giving my niece love that she had lost and I am more than happy to begin this wonderful journey with you **–S

By the end I had ten notes and ten roses, she loves me, she is in love with me and I love her too more than anything, I look up to see her standing by the tree next to the small lake with a Guitar my heart stopped for a moment when our eyes locked

**Santana's POV**

I saw her for the first tome in hours, she was crying and smiling at me, I was so nervous but her smile made me very confident I started strumming the guitar strings as I walked towards her and started singing this is it Lopez

_**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
and build a lego house  
when things go wrong we can knock it down**_

_**My three words have two meanings,  
there's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
**_  
_**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**_

Our eyes were locked in an intense stare

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I saw her smile at me those hazel eyes taking my breath away

_**I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
and color you in  
if things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall**_

_**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
and I'll surrender up my heart  
and swap it for yours  
**_  
_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
**_

We were walking nearer and nearer to each other and my heart beat was increasing, faster and faster it went

_**Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take**_**  
**  
_**And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm  
and if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on**_

_**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

_**I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

When I finished the song Quinn crushed our lips together in the most passionate kiss, it felt great, it was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced, our tears were in he mix but I didn't care I was kissing Quinn Fabray the girl I had loved for so long when we finally pulled away out of breath she wanted to say something but I put my finger over her lips

I had prepared a speech which I probably forgot by now but I had to say something

"I know you wonder what's going on and I am sure you were so pissed when I did not answer my phone"

We both just laughed knowing it was true

"But I wanted to bear my soul out to you because you deserve so much better, I love you Quinn, you have brought so much happiness in my life, you have been there through the good and the bad, I know we have been through so much together and we were both bitches to each other" she just giggled

"But we looked past that and we have build a beautiful friendship, which made me see you in a different light, you are caring, loving and strong and the fact that you wanted to raise Lilly with me made me love you more" I took another deep breath as she held my hand

"I want to show you happiness, and I want you to let me in your heart, I know this all sounds sappy especially coming from me" I chuckled at myself

"What I am asking you is Quinn Fabray will you be my girlfriend?"…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The song that Santana sang to Quinn is Lego house by Ed Sheeran**

**Until next time (: I wanted them to spend Christmas here in Lima before they venture off to New York to begin their new life, but just two more chapters before they go back to New York, I promise you more drama when we get to New York… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: here is another chapter, enjoy **

**Quinn's POV **

Tears were streaming down my face I was so happy Santana just asked me to be her girlfriend, she just did all those sweet things for me, she is amazing and I am so happy right now I was nodding my head frantically

"So is that a yes?" she chuckled wiping away her tears

"That a yes you dork I will be your girlfriend" we just laughed as I lunged at her to hug her tightly kissing her passionately after a while we came up for air

"Now I am a dork" she asked laughing

"Yes you're my dork" I kissed her one more time just because I could and we were interrupted by our friends clapping

"Looks like we have an audience" I said smirking at her

"Well then let's give them a pretty good show, just for fun" she pulled me in for another kiss, this was it this was my moment of happiness, I was kissing the girl of my dreams and it felt right

"So I still have one more surprise, shall we head out?" she asked be wiggling her eyebrows

"What do have planned now Miss Lopez?" I asked her raising my eyebrow at her and just chuckling

"I am not going to tell you, that is why it's called a surprise Fabray" we both laughed

We walked towards the car with our friends hugging us and saying finally and all that, Santana handed Sam his guitar and we got into the car with our dads driving us to our next destination

"You know, your are a pretty good lair" I said to her while tracing my finger over the back of her hand

"What do you mean babe?" she took my hand and kissed it while smiling slyly

"You know exactly, you had me fooled, you really convinced me you were going Christmas shopping" we all burst out laughing in the car

"Using everyone to surprise me, I gotta hand it to you this was really sweet honey, thank you" I really wanted to kiss her, but our dads were there, I did not want to scare them for life

"Thank you babe, you know I would do anything for you, besides I have to impress the ladies" I just chuckled at her antics

"I better be the only lady in your life Lopez" I said giving her a playful scowl and receiving smirks from our dads

"You're the only one Fabray and you're my one and only no one can have you"

"I wouldn't dream of it" we just stared at each other lovingly our hands still intertwined

"We have reach the final destination girls" John told us interrupting our daze, I realized that we were at my house, what were we doing here

"My lady" San took my hand as someone opened the door for us when we got out I saw Puck and Mercedes standing by the car, smiling at us, he whispered something in Santana's ear and Santana just laughed and slapped him on the head, I guess it was Puck being Puck

"Welcome to the Fabray minor may you follow us please" Mercedes said in an English accent, I just laughed and Santana just rolled her eyes, this was my home why was I being ushered into it

"Why am I being led in to my own home?" I whispered in San's ear while chuckling

"Patience Fabray just wait" we were led to my back yard and there was a lovely table for two, roses every where surrounded by nice Christmas lights, My sister and her boy friend were standing by the table it looked all so romantic, I really wanted to just kiss Santana there and then

"Really babe this is so awesome" I said kissing her cheek

"Well lets just say your sister owed me a Favor and it was nothing much, but I am glad you love it" My sister and Stan led us to the table with a nod, I am guessing they had to say nothing for the whole evening

We sat down for dinner and had a wonderful dinner, we were just chatting and having fun, laughing and feeding each other, we were comfortable around each other

"This is great San thank you for giving me this"

"You haven't seen anything yet Fabray the evening is not over" she stood up from the table and offered her hand when a slow song started playing

"May I have this dance Miss Fabray?" we slowed dance and I just enjoyed being in her arms

"I love you Santana Lopez" I whispered in her ear while we were slow dancing

"I love you too Quinn Fabray, and I will love you forever if you let me" we pulled away from our embrace and gazed into each others eyes before we passionately kissed

"You know I really can't wait for us to raise Lilly together" I said thinking about how it will be great then in 4 years we could have a few of our own and become one happy family

"Mhmm, I have a feeling that I got myself into more than I bargained for" she said chuckling, I playfully hit her arm

"You know you are an ass right"

"I am your ass babe, yours only" we both laughed

"But seriously Quinn I love you for doing this with me, you know I am starting to think that my sister and my brother in law were playing match makers" I just laughed knowing she was right somehow

"Yep, it took time for us to realize what we had so much that people had to push us together, but I do not regret a thing"

"Neither do I hun" I just pulled her in for another kiss, we stayed like that for ages just slow dancing to a few Michael Bluble songs and stealing a few kisses.

When we got home we found our parents passed out on the couch with a sleeping Lilly, we just woke them up and we talked to them about our date, they were really happy for us, we finally took off to go to sleep, in order for Lilly to get proper sleep

After singing Lilly to sleep we got to sleep our selves, it was the perfect ending to a perfect evening, I also wanted to plan something for her for Christmas Eve

"Good night San, I love you"

"I love you too babe" we cuddled as we drifted to sleep

**The next morning **

**Santana's Pov**

Quinn and I woke up very early in the morning to go baby shopping with Lilly, poor Lilly wasn't really happy to be woken up that early she was pretty restless but she did enjoy bath time that girl loves water

We were currently at a baby store in Lima and I had Lilly close to my chest in a baby carrier front sling she was giggling while I was holding a teddy bear close to her and imitating Rachel, the kid had a good sense of humor

"Santana really that's the first thing you want to teach her, to mock Rachel" Quinn scowled at me

"Hey you gotta admit it's pretty funny, she thinks so too, don't you Lilly?" she had on a cute pink hat thanks to Quinn and every time she would giggle it would slightly fall off, she was sucking onto the straps of the sling, it was the cutest thing I have ever seen

"Well I don't, stop doing that San and help me choose between these onsie's, socks and diaper bags and many more , which ones do you like" oh God you do not want to mess with angry Quinn

"I think the blue ones are awesome" she raised an eyebrow at me and I knew she wanted me to choose pink, why ask if you are going to disagree with me

"Are you sure I think pink is a nice color, I do not want her to look too dull, pink makes everything pretty" I just rolled my eyes and kept playing with her small hands

"What do you think baby girl pink or blue, do want to be cool or girly?" Quinn was now glaring at me as I made Lilly's hands to point to the blue ones

"Santana"

"What she chose them besides she will be wearing them" I said to Quinn

"You are so impossible to shop with sometimes" she just took the pink ones and went to the stuffed animal section

"Oh, oh I am in trouble baby girl" I said Tickling Lilly she was just giggling as I followed Quinn

"Okay I am sorry babe, I promise to be more serious" she just ignored me while she was looking at the stuffed toys

"Come on babe you know you cant stay mad at me forever" I moved forward to kiss her cheek

"I promise to make it up to you when we get home, when Lilly is sleeping" I just bit her ear lobe lightly and I felt her shiver

"San we are in a baby store, I do not want us to get kicked out" she told me laughing and I knew she wasn't mad at me anymore

"As long as you say I forgive you I will stop" I said continuing to kiss her all over her face while she was giggling

"Okay, okay I forgive now can we get back to shopping" she said trying to pull away from me

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever" I said smirking at her

"You are an a-s-s" I faked gasped she always shouted at me for saying bad words in front of Lilly

"Quinn, you used a bad word" I said shielding Lilly's ears playfully

"Whatever" she just kissed my cheek and kissed Lilly's forehead

"I am sorry baby" She said to a giggling Lilly who was now making cute noises our playful banter was interrupted by a young couple passing by

"You guys are such an adorable family, I kind of envy you" the pretty brunette lady said

"Hey what do you mean you envy them, you act like I am boring or something" her husband playfully scolded her, he was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also carrying his son like I was carrying Lilly,

Quinn and I just laughed at them

"Thank you, but I wouldn't quickly say that, she gives me a head ache" Quinn said pointing at me

"Hey that was mean" I said defending myself as the three of them laughed

'I know what you mean, I am Claire by the way and this is my Husband Mark"

"I am Quinn and this is my partner Santana, nice to meet you" Quinn said while we shook the couple's hands

"It's finally nice to meet a young couple who are parents here in Lima, how old is your beautiful girl" Claire asked

"She is only 3 months, how old is yours" I asked

"Well our little Prince here is 5 months old, now if you don't mind me asking, who gave birth to your daughter" he looked embarrassed while asking the Question and it was really funny

"Babe" his wife scolded him

"What it was just a question, I don't know how it works" he said shyly, Quinn and I just laughed

"I am sorry about him, he can be a fool at times" Claire said

"No its okay, we have to deal with them at some point don't we" Quinn said as Mark and I both looked offended

"its okay, Lilly here Is special kind of different she was my sister's baby her and her husband died a few weeks ago and they left us as the legal guardians, so we are still new at this" I explained it didn't hurt to talk about it anymore

"I am really sorry for your loss" Claire said looking at us with sympathy

"No its okay, it was a bit tough but we got through it and now we just want to give her all the love" Quinn explained

"Its great that you guys are doing this, I really think it's awesome" Mark said while rocking his baby

"Yeah but we are learning, we are still in college you know and we are still trying to figure out what to do" I explained

"Well if you guys ever want to talk, we could give you some advice, we already have a two year old, Mark junior here is a new addition"

"Thank you guys for the offer, how about we grab some Coffee at the Lima bean sometime, before we leave for college" Quinn said

"Yeah we would totally love that, how about tomorrow?" Mark asked

"No problem our babies could bond and stuff"

"Only you would say that San" we just laughed, hey I was playing match maker. We exchanged numbers with them

"It was nice to meet you guys" Quinn said as they left to pay for their stuff

"You too, we will see you guys tomorrow" Claire waved

"Well that was nice" Quinn said smiling

"Yep it's finally nice to meet people who are not homophobes in Lima, I really can't wait to have coffee with them, and they have kids so they could totally be great company" not that I was complaining about our current friends, but it was nice to meet new people

"I can't wait too, now how about we pay for these and get out of here, so we can get a few Christmas treats" Quinn said while pinching Lilly's cheeks

"Yeah I like that I idea, but we are going back to the Christmas crazed house" I chuckled because we had two crazy mothers back home

"Please don't remind me" Quinn said while sighing, we went to pay for our stuff and stopped by to buy a few treats for Christmas, we didn't want to go home just yet, so we had a nice lunch at a very small but comfortable restaurant it was the perfect ending to a stressful day of shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time, one more chapter then off to NYC they go, thank you again for the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Authours note: **** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support and thank you ErosEternaGlee for the ideas, I split the Chapter in to two parts like you suggested here is Part 1. **

**Santana's POV**

_**Christmas Eve **_

"Come on babe say Christmas, get it Christ-mas" I was busy trying to get Lilly to talk but all she was doing was giggling and trying to bite her toes which looked super adorable, I know she is only 3 months but sue me for trying

"San babe come on Lilly is only 3 months she can not talk yet, she does not even have teeth" Quinn said while rolling her eyes

She took Lilly from the car seat, to feed her, we were in the living room and our parents were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas decorations, Russell and my dad were outside and my mom and Judy were doing the ones inside

We decided to help, but when it got too much I kept Lilly company, and I had fun with her, I could not handle three controlling women at once at least Lilly was still very small, although I have a feeling that when she grows up she will be more like Quinn than me

She may be a Lopez by blood, but personality wise she is a Fabray for example she loves pink stuff, which is not Lopez like, she is already fascinated by nature, she is a mini Quinn and mind you that she is still an infant but hey I love my girls

"Remember that we have to meet Mark and Claire in about 40 minutes San, so how about you go freshen up" Quinn told me while burping Lilly

Mark and Claire have been wonderful people in our lives, they have been calling me and Quinn constantly, and today we are going on a coffee date with them, they are really fun people and their sons Thomas and Mark junior are wonderful kids

Seeing them together made me want to have that with Quinn someday, they have been together for 15 years and they met in high school, although they struggled to be together in College they made through and they are still in love more than ever

They have been advising us a lot on raising kids and we could not be more thankful, our parents warmed up to them very Quickly and we even invited them to our New years Eve party, so they can officially meet all our other friends

Me and Mark are like brother and sister, we have a lot in common and after losing Carlos he became an awesome person although he can be annoying in a good way I still like him a lot, I have warmed up to him surprisingly

Quinn and Claire are like the perfect two ladies in our lives, they always scold us or embarrass us in public, it's like a tag team between the four of us, which is really fun, for people we have only known a week, they are pretty awesome like family

"Awesome, I cant wait to see them again, I have great gifts for Thom and Mark Junior" they were like my boys and I couldn't help but spoil them, the same as how Lilly has Mark wrapped around her little finger, Quinn laughed at me while I ran upstairs

"Don't forget Mark and Claire's gifts too babe "Quinn shouted

"Sure thing babe" I shouted back running to our room to go freshen up

**Quinn's POV **

"Well someone is excited"

"Yeah Mom San and I have really grown close to Mark and Claire this past week, they have been a great big help and fun of course, San loves hanging with the boys, her and Mark are like annoying siblings"

It was good to see Santana back to her old true self, she had lost some part of her childish self after Carlos and Isabel's death, it was good to see her loosen up to people we had just met a few days ago

"Great I really hope they keep in touch when you guys go off to college, I know no one can ever replace Carlos and Isabel but they have been filling that gap for both of you" Mabriel pipes in

We all knew that no one can replace them and Lilly was a big reminder of that everyday, Santana and I promised to tell Lilly one day about her parents when she grows up, we want her to be comfortable and we do not want to hide anything from her

Mark and Claire were really awesome people, Claire was like a sister and Santana had grown to love Tom and Mark junior seeing her with the boys made me want to grow up really fast and marry her so we could have more children

The four of us even each other out, Mark and San are like the soft always say yes type of parents and Claire and I know when to say yes, one time when Mark and San were babysitting Thom, they let him get away with all sorts of things

Tom had a sugar rush for a whole two days; let's just say San and Mark, had some back aches for a few days and some sleepless nights

I learned during the course of the week that when Lilly grows up, Santana will always say yes to her, but Claire taught me a few techniques to handle that, I do not want Lilly to be spoiled I want her to learn the value of working for things before you get them

"They will definitely keep in touch, they are like part of the family now, they are even helping us out with the whole Lilly thing"

"Well that's awesome"

"Yep today they are helping us pick a few potential apartments in New York, we want a place were Lilly will grow up a happy baby I do not want the city life to corrupt her" I said while gingerly placing Lilly in the car seat after feeding her

"We really are happy for you guys but we also wanted some input, we have been talking and we want to help you guys out" My mom said to me with a bit of nervousness

"With what mom" I asked, I mean they have been on board with us raising Lilly but they never talked about helping us out with anything considering we have it covered financially

"Well, we know you guys are financially stable and everything, and Santana told me she is going to keep her job at Star Bucks and you still haven't sorted your stuff out for school and with Raising her, we thought it would be a nice idea if you let us have her maybe twice or once a week"

"Wait you guys want to help in raising Lilly, do you really think we are not capable enough to handle her" I asked with a little anger, I mean I had the right to be angry, they were basically saying that me and San are not fit enough to be parents

"No, No honey that's not what we are saying is…" my mom said while she looked to Maribel for help

"Look Quinn sweetie, you and Santana still have college in your hands, you are still at Yale, until we don't know when, Santana also has a job on the side, you have assignments to hand in, big tests, then here comes Lilly in the picture, she is a baby in need of love, care and attention"

"We have seen how good you guys are with her, but it's because it's still the holidays, but when you go back to school, it is going to be very hard"

"And we just wanted to put that weight off your shoulders; I mean can you honestly tell me you can completely cope with all of this honey"

I could not believe this, I thought they supported us and now they are doubting us, I know we are still young and in school but we could to this, it hurt a lot

"No definitely not, look mom, Maribel there are nannies in New York, Rachel and Kurt are there at times, and like I told you I am going to spend a month in New York with Santana and Lilly before I go back to New haven and I will only be in New Haven for a little while before I transfer"

They wanted to interrupt but I stopped them

"Look I really appreciate your concern and everything, but we have time tables and schedules and we will figure out what to do, we are really capable of this, I just want to see how these coming 5 months are going to work for us, please just trust us with her"

Lilly was already like a daughter to me and truth is, after the coming 5 months she will legally be Lilly Fabray-Lopez, I know its going to be difficult but that's a journey I am willing to take with San on my side

It fills my heart with joy when I see Lilly smile or laugh, or when she sometimes tries to bite her toes, its so cute, or sometimes when we spend the morning in bed the three of us all cuddled up together with Santana and I singing to her I want her to be my daughter forever

And if we let our parents take over, we will never know the challenges of being parents, or we could never give Lilly the love she deserves, I want to be there for every moment in her life, I want to see her the first time she crawls over to me and Santana

Or the first time she takes her first step towards us, with us cheering for her and Santana recording her, I want that, and I think Santana is on the same page otherwise she would have never agreed to this whole thing

I could see the disappointment in our parent's eyes, but the sad smile conveyed that they understood were I was coming from

"Okay honey we understand, but whenever you need help you know that we will always be there" my mom said moving towards me to embrace me

"Thank you guys, I know you guys are concerned and I know that it will be difficult, but Santana and I will do everything we possibly can to give Lilly everything she deserves and needs" they both pulled me into another tight hug

"We know sweetheart, but it is so difficult seeing your children all grown up and taking on huge responsibilities, next thing you know you will not need us at all for anything" Maribel said

"We will always need you guys, even if we are old we will always need you, I just hope Lilly doesn't grow up just as fast, I totally understand how you guys feel" I said to them making everyone laugh

"For your sake I hope so, you don't want to come off as the clingy parent when she becomes a teenager, as you guys used to describe us"

"Mom, trust me I won't be the clingy parent" I said to them chuckling

"Hey why is everyone so intimate, what happened?" We turned to look at a very confused Santana, who I might add looked freaking hot in her skinny jeans

"Babe we were just having a little talk and it got a bit emotional in a good way, so there is nothing to worry about" I walked over to the kitchen table to take the car seat that had an already sleeping Lilly in it

"Oookayy, since I have no idea what you guys were talking about so Quinn honey are you ready to leave?" Santana asked

"Yeah I am, have you got all the gifts?"

"Right here Babe, now lets go Mark said he wanted to show me something" she was so excited that she was jumping up and down like a 3 year old kid, we just laughed at her antics and shook our heads

"San if I did not know any better I would swear that you are on a sugar rush the way you are so excited, Mark is really rubbing off on you babe"

"I am totally not going to comment on that, at all babes at all" we all just laughed at her

"Whatevs you guys, can we go now Babe" she whined and we just continued laughing

"Quinn honey I think you guys should go before Mija explodes with excitement" Maribel said laughing along with my mom

"I think Maribel is right baby you do not want two grumpy babies on your hands"

"Mom, Maribel stop you guys, your upsetting baby Santana" I said while pinching her cheeks, and we all laughed

"This is so not over, tomorrow is Christmas and some of you might not even get your gifts, such mean people" she said scoffing

"Babe don't be such a Grinch, come one we are going to be late"

"You are so not getting any loving tonight or ever" she mumbled

Santana and I have not made love yet, it's something about waiting till we are ready so it can be special, which I appreciate, so we just stick to making out, which is always insinuated by her, so I doubt she will stick to her threat

"Sure babe, whatever you say, bye guys will see you later"

"See you girls later make sure you make it on time for dinner and the Christmas movie marathon" I just smiled at them and shook my head

We now outside in the cold, the ground was covered in snow and I really hope that tomorrow it snows so that Lilly can see how beautiful it is, I know she is still a baby but lately she is fascinated by a lot of things and I hope snow will be one of them

Santana was still grumbling which I have got to admit it was pretty funny, she knows if she says something she would get in trouble with me, we have only been dating for a week and a few days but it feels like we have been dating forever

"Come on San light up a bit we are going to see Mark and the boys and Claire" I sing songed in her ear and I saw her smile

"Fine but no more teasing"

"I promise babe" I pulled her in for a passionate kiss, I swear it always feels like the first time, I do not want to kiss anyone but her, after a few minutes we pulled away

"Wow Babe" she was breathless and I just giggled

"I thought you said I won't gets any lady loving remember"

"I really don't remember saying that Babe" she said fake gasping, such a drama Queen

"Mhmmm sure you don't" I just chuckled while putting Lilly in the car and Strapping her on making sure she is safe, she was still napping, I guess she wore her self out last night with all the crying

San thinks she has a fever and since its Christmas Eve, we can't go for a check up but after tomorrow will go first thing in the morning, she has been restless and I really want her to enjoy herself tomorrow

"Hey San do you think she will be okay for tomorrow" I asked her nodding my head to Lilly's direction

"Yeah Q I hope so she has been a bit restless and she hasn't laughed in a while it was only right now when I was playing with her, maybe the snow could cheer her up, lets just let her nap for now, like you said we can go for a check up after Christmas"

"Yeah I hope so"

"Don't worry Q she will be okay, she is a Fabray-Lopez after all, and from what I know the Fabray-Lopez women are strong and never give up" she said giving me a sad smile

"Yeah your right, she can survive through this, I had a fever and I did" I smirked at her

"Oh please you wouldn't have survived without me Fabray, you are so stubborn that you literally went to class even though you were sick"

I know she is still mad at me for doing that but I can't help but laugh on how she freaked out

"Hey you're the one that just said that the Fabray-Lopez women can survive anything"

"That does not mean go to class sick and almost collapse"

"Look who is talking"

"Whatever Q" she mumbled and I just laughed and kissed her on the cheek

"We are here Babe, are you happy now"

"Don't act like I am the only one who is excited, you are as much as I am"

I had to admit that I was, I was really happy we found Mark and Claire we had arrived at the Lima Bean and I could already see Mark and Claire waiting for us with the boys

Santana already took Lilly out of the car and she was slowly waking up, I took her out of the car seat and held her close as she clutched on to my coat

"Hey baby how are you, did you have a nice nap" she giggled a bit while was blowing raspberry kisses all over her face, there was my Lilly, I guess she was feeling a bit better but I was still worried

"She is okay Q, aren't you babe" Santana said pinching her cheeks softly, we walked in the lima Bean and already Thomas came rushing towards me and San and hugging our legs, he was a sweet boy, funny and witty like the dad but sweet like the mom

"Hey aunty Q, hey Aunty San" they boy said excitedly as Santana picked her up and I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Buddy how you are, are you super excited tomorrow is Christmas" San asked him ruffling his hair

"Yay, I am so excited I daddy said that I am going to get a lot of cool stuff tomorrow from Santa because I have been a good boy" the boy was so happy, it was incredible

"Really"

Yep and he said you will be getting a lump of coal because you have been bad, is that true, Aunty San?" I laughed so hard, while Santana glared into Mark's direction

"No buddy it is not true, in fact your father is the one getting a lump of coal he was just being mean because he has been a horrible person through out the whole year" we all laughed, Mark had a huge grin on his face, he always loved teasing Santana

"Hey you guys, how are you"

"We are awesome, you know except the Christmas rush and all but we are great, how are you

"No we are great, Lilly here has been a bit restless, she was crying the whole night, we think it's a fever, but we are going to take her for a check up after tomorrow" Claire and Mark smiled at us sympathetically understanding how we felt

Claire took Lilly from me and kissed her while playing with her, as always Lilly did nothing but smile, she had no problem with meeting new people, she was a doll and she had grown to love both of them within a week, Mark Junior was still napping, he looked so adorable

"It will be okay, it will probably wear out, just keep on rocking them and feeding them, but you should go to the doctor, better safe than sorry"

Mark was still laughing at an irritated Santana, who had Thom on her lap

"You think its funny don't you Mark"

"You have got to admit its pretty funny San; don't be such a Grinch elf"

"Aunty San is an elf" we all laughed at Thomas's question

"Yeah Buddy she is related to Santa" Mark said chuckling at a very upset Santana

"Are you aunty San" Thomas looked up at San beaming with joy, she gave him a huge smile

"Yeah buddy in fact, I bought your present pretty early today" Thomas jumped up and down with joy, while wiggling out of Santana's arms, we all exchanged gifts it was so sweet when Thomas gave Lilly a gift

We have all seen how he is so caring for her, Santana thinks that when Lilly grows up Thomas and her are going to date, she said that age is just a number and I think she is crazy, her and Mark need help

"San aren't you going to give me my gift" Mark asked fake pouting, me and Claire just laughed

"No you have been very bad and as the "elf" like you said you are not getting any on top of the fact that you are terrible at throwing insults" she said with a coy smirk, these two seriously should grow up

"I am so hurt Santana, didn't know you had it in you"

"Oh whatever big goof, here you go, your lucky because your son saved you I didn't want him to think I am mean like you" her and Mark exchanged and beamed about they gifts to each other, they started talking and having their own secret conversation

"So Quinn, Mark and I have looked up a few apartments in Manhattan, they are the best, good for Lilly over here and if not, there are a few hoses in the suburbs, 20 minutes away from the city, meaning Santana can still go to NYU"

"That's really awesome, thank you so much, can I see them" Claire and I looked at the houses on her laptop, while Mark and Santana were still busy playing with The Thomas

They were so beautiful and big and I really thought it would be awesome to live in the suburbs its much better for Lilly and we could still see our friends, just a cab ride away, we could also still go to school

"These are really awesome Claire thank you so much, I just have to show San, but I would really like if we got a house in the suburbs, I am not sure an apartment is the most stable thing right now"

"Yeah, Mark and I were thinking the same thing, she could grow up in a house that has a big yard, and after you guys graduate and get married which I know you are going to be and have more kids it would be sufficient for all of them" she said winking at me

"Yeah your right, now all we have to do is call the real-estate agent before we go back to New York, its going to be fun" I was very excited, who would have thought that at the age of 21 I would still be in school and raising a baby with my ex frienemi now Girlfriend and hopefully future wife

And that we would be buying a house and living in the suburbs, I would have seriously laughed at this if I was in high school

"Hey I know its going to be difficult and all but you guys can do it, just make sure you check all the important stuff, like baby proofing the house and many more stuff, like the time schedules

Like who will take care of her when one of you have classes or big tests, a list of nannies, and make sure you interview them before you trust them with Lilly, there is a lot to do and agree on"

"Wow that sounds like a lot of work, but San and I will work though it, I am not sure about the whole Nanny situation yet, I want her to be with us longer and around our friends a bit more before I hand her over to a stranger"

"I understand how you feel, I was completely difficult when it came to the nanny situation, I did not want to leave any of the boys, I felt like I was abandoning them but Mark managed to convince me other wise"

I really had a problem with getting a nanny, I did not want to fall in the typical stereotype of city mothers who know nothing about their children and who have the nannies playing mothers to their kids

We spend the rest of the day talking and laughing, and having fun with the kids, Claire and I had narrowed everything down to three houses and I had taken all the contact details of the agents, I just had to show Santana the houses when we got back home

Mark and Santana had decided to take us out to Lima Park, and we just relaxed until late at night, the Kids were all napping now and Thomas was really tired, we said our goodbyes, promising to see each other on New Years Eve,

When we got home we fed Lilly and gave her a bath, we stayed up a bit to finish decorating the Christmas tree and putting the presents under the tree, Lilly seemed to enjoy all the fuss and the attention she was getting

She giggled into fits, while Santana and I danced and sang around, it was perfect, it was how I imagined our future Christmas Eve's will be like

Santana and I are currently cuddled on the couch having our Christmas movie marathon

"So, Claire and I were looking at some houses they are really nice we narrowed it down to only three, they are so beautiful San and Lilly will be so happy there" I said beaming with joy just thinking about her playing in the backyard

"Wait houses I thought we were renting an apartment in the City"

"No they are some really nice houses in the suburbs, 20 minuets away from the city, it will be like a cab ride away from our friends and NYU and Columbia"

"So we are moving to the Suburbs, I do not think so Quinn"

"Wait what, I thought we wanted what was best for Lilly Santana the city is not, she needs to grow in a healthy environment, we are thinking about her and not us" I was getting a bit angry I was not about to raise Lilly in the city

I stood up from the couch and started pacing in front of the T.V letting out my anger

"Look Quinn, raising a baby in the City is not that bad, besides we will be closer to school and my job, why don't we just get an apartment in the same building as Kurt and Rachel, in that way they can be near when we need help"

I cannot believe her, what was so wrong with the suburbs

"No Santana, the city is not good for the baby and you know it like I said we will be living 20 minutes away form the city, besides this will be good for her San, its quiet and peaceful why cant you see that" I was beginning to feel frustrated

"I just don't think we need to move to the Suburbs, the city is still good for her and I just think it will be easier Quinn, why do we have to move to the Suburbs"

"Because of the environment Santana, are you crazy is this about Lilly or is this about you not being comfortable with the idea of living outside of the city, 20 minutes is nothing Santana, think about our daughter not you"

"How can you think I am being selfish, you think I do not know what is good for her, you think I do not want what is right for our child" she was now shouting at me

"That is not what I am saying, but you refuse to understand what is best for her, think about it san, it is right for her, she will grow up like we did, we will even spend more time with her before we hire any nannies, we have a lot to work out, I want her to have a stable home Santana not an apartment which will not be permanent!"

"I am not an idiot Quinn okay I know all that stuff, but it seems like we have bit off more than we can chew" I can't believe this, why is she being like this

"Is this one of your last minute panics Santana because I will not have it, we have already signed the papers Santana and sure we will have to work a few things out, like our schedules, baby proofing the house, maintaining the house and taking care of Lilly and going to school, but we both agreed that we are going to be okay don't freak out on me Santana not now!"

"Look Quinn I know I said we are ready for this and I know we can do it, but we have to agree on a few things before we go back to New York like living in the suburbs Quinn"

"You know what Santana, I really do not care for what ever doubts you're having right now, I am not willing to give up Lilly, we both agreed on her comfort and her safety and living in a home is the right thing for her, it will be the BEST THING FOR HER!

Oh God, you have no idea do you, this is not about us SANTANA, not now its not going to be about what we want anymore, I know living in the City is what you always wanted but now we have a daughter to consider, your really being unfair really

And I am not going to stand here and argue about this with you, and until you understand and come to your senses, you will be sleeping alone in the guest bedroom"

"Quinn, come on, you're over reacting" she let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes

"No Santana just no you're the one that's being unreasonable here , goodnight Santana, I will not keep fighting with you about this" I left her there I was angry, we both were and I felt like if we argued further we would say things we would regret, we needed to le out the steam

Why was Santana being like this right now, I thought she wanted this, is she having second thoughts, did I miss something because this is what's best for Lilly, I tossed and turned all night, knowing that this year's Christmas will not be what I was hoping for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is only part 1 of the chapter I will post part two tomorrow, is Santana being unfair or is Quinn over reacting here, tell me what you think should happen next!**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Author's note: ****Thank you guys for the reviews and comments, some of you were upset about Quinn's behavior, but this chapter will explain everything. Thank you for your continued support. And about Carlo's parents (I will throw them in the mix for some drama and angst) **

**Santana's POV **

What the hell was that, I can't believe Quinn just said that, I mean I also want what's best for Lilly too, but I just think it's too soon to move away from the city, our friends are there, so if we need any help they will never be far away

And I get that its only 20 minutes away but we need to be around a place were we already know some people, we need help and I am not going to allow some random stranger to be in Lilly's life more than us or our friends, maybe when we graduate I would consider moving to the suburbs

Plus Lilly would be a lot older by then, Quinn did not even consult me, she just told me and she did not even want to take no for an answer, I get that she cares and loves Lilly, and is willing to do anything for her

But she is acting like I do not care at all, like I am the irresponsible one, she is acting like she is the only parent, which hurts me a lot, it hurts that she does not trust me with Lilly, its pretty unfair, she has been over protective lately and she acts like she is the only one that singed up to take care of Lilly

Probably I haven't shown her that I am ready yet, but I have been hands on all the time and I love spending time with her and Lilly most of the time I like it when its just the three of us, we are like a little family,

All I am just saying is that I think we took on more than we bargained for and that we need help from the people that we know, not complete strangers I didn't mean any harm by what I said, I care for my family and I would do anything to protect them

And even though we are both stubborn we should really know how to talk things through instead of Quinn walking off all the time and making me the bad guy, we have to work together on this and we both have to have an input, it can't be one sided parenting

I should just give her some time to cool of a little, we are both still young and this is all new to us so we will probably have arguments like this in the future but I am definitely not apologizing for having an opinion that might even be the better solution

When she is ready to talk she will come to me and I will be more than willing to do so but for now I will just head off to bed since our movie marathon has been cut short, old Santana would have seriously filliped if Quinn called her selfish and childish

But I guess growing up does change your demeanor a little and I am very happy it has I

Wouldn't want Lilly picking up on our old habits and hot tempers, I want her to learn that you can settle an argument without having to slap someone or insult someone in the end

The Guest room is a bit chilly and I have recently learned that sleeping without Quinn and Lilly is the hardest thing ever but now I just have to give her all the space she needs so she can think things through and realize that she was just over reacting

Maybe our parents can help us with this situation and they can make us see what is really the best choice, I toss and turn for a little while to get accustomed to sleeping alone but after that I drift off to sleep in deep thoughts about this whole Lilly situation

**Quinn POV**

Looking at Lilly sleeping so peacefully makes me regret all those things I said to Santana during our argument well it was more of a one sided argument because I was doing all the shouting

I feel really bad though I just said all those things to Santana about her being selfish and all but yet she has been nothing but caring and loving to Lilly, she is also very over protective

I guess I said all those things because I felt guilty, I feel like I pushed her into this because I was all into raising Lilly from the get go while she had her doubts, so when she disagreed with me I kind of used a defense mechanism by calling her all those things

She is right, I have been in denial about this whole thing from the beginning, we are too young and this is more than we can handle which means we need all the help we can get from our friends and family, Lilly also has the right to know them and become close to them

Thinking about getting a nanny was the wrong move on my part, now that I think about it I really don't want a stranger raising her, it even makes me feel more guilty the way I snapped at Maribel and Mom when they wanted to land a helping hand

I am the one who has been selfish all along, I have been making this about what I want and not really looking at what's best for Lilly, I would do anything for this little girl she has changed my out look on life and now I love her more than anything

But my being over protective of her got too much when I started thinking about Beth, I never really got to take care of Beth I mean I just gave her away right after she was born and it has been haunting me ever since, it haunts me that I never really go to keep her and give her the world

I regret that I never really even got to be in her life even as a distant aunt, I feel guilty for not taking care of her, I always think what if things were different, what if I kept her, what if Shelby tells her the truth one day and Beth wonders if I never really loved her because I gave her away

These things about Beth made me become way over protective of Lilly, I guess I was thinking that I could give Lilly all those things I did not give Beth, my comparison between the two over shadowed what was important

I guess I was afraid to mess up with Lilly, the situation with Beth is bittersweet and I guess it will always be that way, but now I have Lilly and she is the one of the best things that ever happened to me including Santana

I never want to make her feel like she is not fit enough to be a parent, I radiated my own selfishness towards Santana, in a way that I highlighted my past mistakes on her, I love Santana so much that I see a future with her, I see more kids beyond Lilly

And I just made her feel like she is not fit enough to be a mother, I gave her my own insecurity I don't want her to feel like that, I want her to know that she is the best thing that ever happened to me and Lilly, I don't want to lose her over my own petty insecurities

I have to talk to her and tell her what is really going through my head; I softly kissed Lilly on the forehead being careful not to wake her, I took the baby monitor heading to the guest room fearing for the worst

I gently opened the door knowing that Santana was already asleep, I walked over to lay on the other side, its funny how she always chose to sleep on the right side, no matter where she was, she looked so peaceful with her eyebrows furrowed and a slight pout

"You know its creepy staring a people when they are sleeping Fabray" Santana mumbled, she scared me half to death I really didn't expect her to be awake

"Oh God you scared me San, I thought you were sleeping" she yawned and sat up against the head of the bed

"You know I can't properly sleep when you are not sleeping next to me, so what can I help you with here to argue some more" she said a bit coldly

"Okay I deserve that Santana, I know that but I am here to apologize for saying all those things to you"

"Oh like calling me selfish" she laughed sarcastically but I could here the hurt behind her voice

"Look San I am truly sorry, I over reacted and there are a few reasons why I did that, I love Lilly with all my heart, you and her are the best things that ever happened to me

And I have no regrets, its just that I felt too over protective because of Beth, look I know I said I was past the whole Beth thing but I am not

I am afraid sometimes that I might screw up with Lilly, I feel guilty for giving Beth up and I keep wondering what if I kept her, I am afraid that she might accuse me years later of giving her up and not loving her

And God I do love Beth and since I did not have the chance to give her all she needed because I was still young I was determined to give my all to Lilly and in turn that made me accuse you of being selfish making it look like you are a bad mother

But I was just directing my own insecurities to you and I feel horrible, my own insecurities clouded everything and along the way I got lost thinking I could carry all this on my own

From the onset I felt like I forced you in to this whole thing so I felt like I was on my own and along the way seeing you with our baby girl has made me so happy because you love her so much and you would do anything for her

And you are right we need all the help we can get because we are still young and it should be our friends and family that help us not a complete stranger, I love you San so much and I love Lilly

I am sorry that I ever made you feel like an unfit parent, because you are an amazing mother and you are going to be one too for our future kids, if we ever have them I am not sure if you still want this" I said gesturing between us slightly laughing to show her that the last part was a joke

She moved closer to me and pulled me into her so that my head rested on her chest, she kissed the top of my head and just held me tightly

"You are an amazing mother Quinn, and I will never know how it feels to have given Beth away but you did what was right for you, but you and Puck were not ready

And you did give her the best life, because you gave her to a person that is caring and loving, there is no need to feel guilty because were Beth is she is being showered with love

She will probably want to know you when she is all grown up, but she will definitely not hate you or Puck, she will be a little mad but with a mom like Shelby she will eventually see that you gave her the best life that you could

So stop feeling guilty, you are amazing with Lilly and she has got you wrapped around her little finger and you definitely did not force me to do this whole thing

At first I was scared I have to admit but looking at you guys everyday made me want this more and more and I have no regrets, I just want us to discuss everything from now on we are in this together okay I love you

And I am not going anywhere, we are going to be a loving cute family and Lily is going to be with us forever, she is our daughter and she will be forever, we are going to graduate we are going to get married and have more kids and be an awesome family with hot moms"

We both laughed out loud

"So all is forgiven"

"Yeah babe all is forgiven, but seriously Quinn you should probably talk to Shelby and Puck about being a part of Beth's life, I hate seeing my baby sad" she held me tightly knowing how I feel about the topic

"I promise you that I will think about it and if I make a decision and I need to talk I will tell you"

"Just as long as you are okay babe, I want what is best for you"

"And our daughter?" she grinned at me and softly kissed me

"Yeah and our daughter, speaking of which is she sound asleep"

"Yep like an angel, anyway we should talk about this whole living situation, I totally agree with you now about getting a nice cozy apartment, its closer to school and your job and also Kurt and Rachel

We can move to the suburbs later on when she is a bit older but for now you were right we should stay in the city"

"Mhmm and we could stay with Rach and Kurt for a bit before we go apartment hunting, we have a lot to do when we get to New York"

"Yeah and I think we are ready"

"No we are ready babe" her stare pierced my eyes, God I love this girl so much she is it for me and I have no doubt that we will be together and support each other through this

"We are ready" we laughed for a little and then kissed for a moment when things got a bit too heated we pulled apart, Santana and I have not been intimate yet she respects my choice to wait, the time will come

I am just not ready yet because I am embarrassed that I might not be good enough among other things, even though she has reassured me a thousand times that I do not have to reciprocate, I feel like it should be an action were we are both all in

I want to pleasure her as much as she also wants to

"Wow that was hot and if we didn't stop I might have ravished you right here" she was now kissing my neck and it felt so good but I had pull away

"S-s-san as much as I am enjoying this we have to stop" she pulled away from me and held my hand softly and squeezed it

"Babe you have nothing to worry about. Like I said it will all be about you" I sighed sadly

"I also want to reciprocate San; I don't want you to regret sleeping with me"

"Hey, hey I *_kiss*_ never *_kiss*_ regret *_kiss*_ sleeping *_kiss*_ with *_kiss*_ you_ *kiss*_ Mi amor but I will also not pressure you into doing something you are not ready for" she said between soft kisses

"Thank you babe, I love you"

"I love you too and since it's already one o'clock in the morning Merry Christmas Fabray"

"Merry Christmas Lopez" she was grinning like a four year old

"Can I have my gift now?"

"No you have to wait like everyone else San" I kissed her pout away

"I forgot that you are a baby on Christmas" she huffs and looks away and I just shake my head while laughing, I moved forward and launched myself on top of her kissing her, until she kissed me back, smiling while wiggling her eyebrows

"Speaking of baby we should go back to our room and go sleep with ours" we kissed one last time and left the guest bedroom to go to our room, Lilly was still sleeping and we both kissed her on the forehead

We got under the covers and cuddles drifting of to sleep land with all the problems behind us

_**Christmas Morning **_

I woke to some one giving me wet kisses all over my face, I opened my eyes to a giggling Lilly kissing me all over the face, Santana was holding her over so she would not fall, I loved having moments like these

"Say hey to Mommy Q baby girl" San cooed I sat up rubbing my eyes as I leaned against the headboard of the bed taking Lilly in my arms and tickling her while kissing her

"Morning Baby girl, do you know what day it is today" she was just giving us a toothless smile while she played with my hair

Santana put the pacifier into her mouth and we placed her between us while holding on to her, she was the cutest thing ever

I leaned over to give Santana a kiss

"Morning babe"

"Hey, it's Christmas, the best holiday ever"

"Mhmm and I can not wait for you to give me my gift"

"You are so impatient babe" I kissed her one last time and got up from the bed heading to her walk in closet to get her gift

"Okay close your eyes"

"Are you going to be wearing a naughty Mrs Clause suit when I open my eyes?"

"Always the perv Santana and there is a baby in the room" I said scolding her, she held Lilly in her arms playing with her

"Mommy wants me to close my eyes baby girl, should I trust her?" Lilly was just giggling and pulling at Santana's hair

"I am guessing that's a yes" I laughed at her antics and I just rolled my eyes, she playfully closed her eyes

"Remember no peeking" I took the box out of the bag and moved back to the bed holding the box out to her

"Okay open your eyes" Lilly was already holding on to the small box, she was really intrigued by it

"Give the box to Mama Lopez Baby" Santana took the box from Lilly, when she opened the box I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes

"Oh my God babe this is so beautiful" I am glad she loved it, I got her a gold locket, I engraved it with our initials, it had S+Q on the other side and on the other side it had L, in side there was a picture of Me and Lilly on either side of the hearts, it took about three days to make it

And I am glad she loved it

"I am glad you like it" I took it from her and put it on her

"Like it I love it, this is perfect Q and now I will have you both in my heart wherever I go" she kissed me and kissed Lilly's forehead

"So where is my gift?"

"You will get it later babe" she picked Lilly up heading for the door and before she got out she winked at me, sly, sly Santana

We got downstairs and Maribel and John were already awake preparing breakfast

"Morning guys"

"Hey Merry Christmas, you guys had a pretty late night"

"Yeah but we had a pretty good rest, something smells good" I walked over to were Maribel was and I snagged a warm chocolate chip pancake

"Mmm this is sooo good I love a Christmas breakfast" they all laughed at me and I was flushed with embarrassment

"God, your mommy Q is such a p-i-g" I walked over to San and took Lilly from her as I smacked her arm

"And your mami San is such stinker" Maribel and John laughed when Santana huffed and rolled her eyes

"You better be careful there Quinn you might be raising two children" we all laughed so hard that Santana was glaring at us, Lilly was also giggling

"Whateves, your lucky its Christmas other wise I would have made snix rain" she moved to grab some pancakes and Maribel handed me Lilly's bottle, I moved over to were she was and gave her a kiss on the forehead

"We love you too babe, so when did my folks say they are coming over Maribel"

"Oh they are coming over tonight, but we have to go to them for lunch, they are really excited to see Lilly especially Frannie" our families decided to spend Christmas together, we decided to make it a very small gathering not involving any extended family

After the Lopez family grief, cousins and aunts decided to give them space so we decided that from this Christmas and for those to come we would just be together just the eight of us well that includes the aftermath party with our friends

"Yeah she has been pestering me for a while now" My sister loved to shower Lilly with love and presents, most of the stuffed animals she had were from Frannie sometimes I had to stop her form spoiling her

"Great so are we supposed to bring anything like cookies, pie any savory dishes" Maribel, Frannie, my mom and me were responsible for all the cooking Santana and the dads were just there to eat and look after the baby and maybe watch a game or two

"No honey Judy would kill me her and Frannie already cooked for an army" we both shook our heads and laughed, my mom just likes to cook a lot and I am sure we will have no appetite by the time dinner comes because Maribel is just the same

"I say the more the merrier I cant wait to stuff myself"

"And I am the pig"

"I agree with Mija the more food the better"

"Face it Quinn we already live with people who eat for a whole army"

"Hey" Both John and Santana glared towards us as we laughed, It was true, like father like daughter Santana ate more than three people would and she still managed to keep her figure, I just wonder how she does it

We spent the whole morning eating breakfast and sharing playful banter we called our friends to wish them a wonderful Christmas

It was still cold outside and the snow was piled up in a big heap but John and Santana shoveled it, it was all so snowy and pretty and Lilly was very excited when we put her in her stroller she could watch it snow she tried so hard to grab some of the snow flakes

But Santana did not allow it, no matter how fascinated she was with it, I allowed her to play around a bit in our backyard but under the supervision on Frannie and her boyfriend, she looked so cute with her rosy cheeks and her cute warm outfit just giggling at the snow flakes

After a while she was shivering and we bought her back into the house so she could have a little nap. Lunch was really great we had fun with the whole family it was the best, we wanted to exchange presents at dinner so we just relaxed and we watched a few movies

By dinner time we returned to the Lopez Manor and Lilly was awake by that time, she wanted to go outside again, she was so obsessed with the snow we all just found her adorable, we took a lot of pictures and Lilly wanted to be in everyone, she loved the little flash from the camera

Santana made a joke that Lilly should have been in born in the north pole, she was right every time we would try to bring her back inside she would cry, Santana and I sat on the swings holding her and swinging until she feel asleep

"She is out like a light" I just put Lilly to sleep in the crib when Santana came into the room and wrapped her arms around my waist I sunk into her embrace enjoying the warmth

"Yeah she is exhausted from getting all worked up about the snow" Santana let out a small chuckle shaking her head

"I swear Q the next time when it's Christmas we are locking her inside the house" I threw my head back in laughter

"You know very well that we can not do that Santana, I don't want her to cry and throw a tantrum, I don't want to have a head ache during Christmas and neither do you love" she hummed in agreement and spun me around so I could face her

We started at each other for a few minutes; our silence said a million words, we cared about each other, we loved each other and nothing else mattered

"I love you Fabray"

"I love you too Lopez" we softly kissed each other savoring each moment when air was needed we pulled away with our foreheads touching

"I think its time to open the presents, so why don't we go down stairs and join the others"

"Should we wake her up, I think she will totally be upset if we don't involve her, she hates missing the action"

"I think we should shower her with all the presents tomorrow, lets just let her sleep for now" we looked at our adorable little baby girl for the last time and leave the room to have a perfect ending to a wonderful Christmas

The sadness of Isabel and Carlos's death still lingered and we did everything we can to remember them, we are just not ready to go visit the cemetery yet but they left behind the most amazing angle in the world that gave us a little light in our lives

"Hey there you guys are, we were going to start without you"

"Don't even think about that Frannie"

"Just teasing Lopez, God you are such a baby during Christmas"

"Whateves dude whateves, you are so lucky your Quinn's sister" they playfully glared at each other but I know they love each other

"Alright you two you should both stop acting like babies, now come on lets get this stared"

We all started exchanging gifts, exchanging thank yous and hugging each other, Santana's gift was a bit naughty and I did not open it in front of everyone it made me blush furiously, lets just say it boosted my confidence a lot and I might put it to use in days to come, maybe just maybe

"Okay Quinn, Santana we have one last thing to give you"

"What could that be John; you guys have already given us and Lilly a lot of stuff we can't accept anymore"

"Don't worry honey this is the last gift" the four of them were grinning like idiots

"You guys are totally freaking us out, so what is it"

"We all chipped in and bought you this gift"

"We thought it was a good idea because you guys are going to be parents now and you need something to travel around with"

"And those train rides and cab rides wouldn't be good for Lilly and commuting between New Haven and New York and Maybe Lima for the Holidays or a few visits" they all spoke at once but I knew where this was going

"Wait you guys bought us a car" Santana asked with excitement evident in her voice the four them nodded simultaneously smiling at us as my father handed us the a small box, that contained the keys in them

"Go look outside girls" our parents gestured to the door Santana and I stepped outside to see Frannie standing next to the car smiling

"Oh my God you guys this is so cool, you bought us a BMW SUV the latest model" Santana was jumping up and down

"Yep Mija the car you always wanted honey and now it will take you guys from here to New York and while Quinn is still in Yale you and Lilly can have a long road trip and visit her, now how does that sound no more trains, planes and cabs"

We both ran to them and gave them a bone crushing hugs

"Thank you guys so much really"

"Your welcome now do want to take it for a test drive" Santana went with our dads for a test drive while we stayed back and cleaned up while I thanked them for buying us a car, it was the best gift ever, I can already imagine Lilly in her car seat at the back she would look so adorable

When they came back form test driving the car we all sat down and drank a cup of hot chocolate as we ended the night with a movie marathon

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

_**New Years Eve **_

**Santana's POV **

These past few days have been hectic we having packing some of our stuff in boxes and we have also been looking for apartments in New York online, we decided it was best if we moved to SOHO because they had lovely apartments and it was a cab ride away form Kurt and Rachel's place

Lilly has been an angel and after twelve midnight today she will be 4 months and I swear she is the cutest thing ever she is now a grabber, she likes to grab on mine and Quinn's hair, she is still so small, sometimes I have her in my arms and I never want to let her go

But right now we have left her with our parents, when we left she started to cry and it broke my heart we stayed behind a little while so that she could fall asleep in order for us to leave

Quinn said I am the emotional parent because after Christmas we took her to the hospital to go get a check up and I got so angry when the doctor was sticking her with needles, Quinn stayed behind in the room because I was not helping at all what can I say I don't like seeing my baby being hurt

We are now at Puck's for the party, we made sure to meet with Mark and Claire earlier today so that we could say goodbye, we are leaving early tomorrow to go back to New York so that we could get settled before the schools reopen

Kurt and Rachel will come back a week later. Anyway Quinn is looking extremely beautiful today not like she always doesn't but that green dress is so tight that I have been drooling the whole night, it also compliments her eyes

She was far in the corner with all the other girls, while Brittany was telling me about what her and Sam did during the holidays, she is my best friend and I love her but right now my woman has got my eye and I totally want to rip of that dress

We haven't went there yet because she is scared that I will regret sleeping with her, I love her so much that I wouldn't regret sleeping with her, I told her repeatedly that I would worship her body and she wouldn't have to reciprocate but she doesn't want to, she wants to wait

I have tried to control my libido for the past month, with all the making out but I love her so I will wait, I saw her looking back at me, we started at each other for a moment locking eyes, she winked at me and blew me a kiss

I blew one back, she walked over to were I was and she asked Brittany to excuse us she pulled me outside to Puck's balcony and pulled me in for a passionate kiss when air was needed we pulled apart

"Wow, you do know it's not the count down yet"

"Shut up" she chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss

"Come on I have a surprise for you", she pulled me to the car and we drove away

"Wait where are we going we didn't even say goodbye to the others"

"They are too drunk to notice anyway, don't be such a party popper, trust me you will like this surprise" she put her other hand on my lap and slowly began to run it up and down my thigh my breath hitched in my throat

She just winked at me, my thoughts were going crazy was Quinn insinuating what I think she was, when I saw that she was driving into the Lima Hotel parking Lot I totally got clued in, was she really ready

"Wait Q baby are you sure your ready?" I wanted to make sure she was all in and that it wasn't just the pressure

"Look San I told you I will tell you when I am ready, I have never been surer and besides you look hot in that red cocktail that you are oh so gracefully wearing" she winked at me and we laughed for a while

"Now we have a big hotel room waiting for us in there and I had already packed an over night bag" oh my God she had this all planned out, she such a sly person

"Okay Mi amor" I kissed her one last time, she grabbed her bag and pulled me to the hotel reception

They gave her the room she booked, I was so nervous this will be the first time for us and I want it to be special I want her to enjoy herself

Our room was already set up there were roses on the bed and a bottle of champagne, she really went all out

"I asked them to set it up for me so just sit here relax and I will be right back" she disappeared into the bathroom, this girl was going to be the death of me I waited my heart was beating so fast, when she came out of the bathroom

I felt all air leave my body; she was wearing the red and white lingerie that I bought her for Christmas, she looked flawless

"This is a late Christmas gift that Mrs. Clause was really happy to put on" she husked in my ear and nibbled it this sent shivers down my spine I was letting my hands explore her body

"Do what you want with me Santana, I am yours mind, body and soul, I love you" we started at each other for a moment and I swear I fell even harder for her

"I love you too" We kissed passionately and got lost in the throes of passion, we made love the whole night and into the new year, it was the best night of my life, we made love until we couldn't anymore, we disappeared into our own world, a world that I did not want to leave at all.

The next morning I felt her stir into me, I looked at her as all the memories of last night flashed into my mind and she was more than wonderful she rocked my world I never knew Quinn Fabray had it in her she is definitely an animal in the sheets

She looked so peaceful when she slept, I don't blame her we abused our bodies and probably the bed, unfortunately we had to leave today but I enjoyed every minute of it, she started to slowly wake up rubbing her eyes, she was adorable I wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of my life

"Mmm Morning" she moved forward and leaned in to kiss me

"Morning to you too" when she let out a groan we both laughed

"My body is so sore but in a good way thanks to you"

"You are the one to talk; I never knew you were such an animal in the sheets Ms Fabray"

"What can I say, you are my inspiration" we shared a few kisses and went to take a long, deserved intimate shower

Luckily when we got home everybody was too distracted with Lilly to ask us where we were the whole night only Fran and her boyfriend seemed to have an idea as they slyly smirked at us and Quinn blushed when Frannie whispered something into her ear

After breakfast with the whole family we said our goodbyes and put everything in the trunk of the car, also strapping Lilly's car seat on

"Alright Lilly say bye, bye to your grandparents" they were all smothering her with kisses as Quinn tried to take her away from them, they eventually gave her up it was just adorable

"Okay guys make sure you call us when you get to New York okay and try and visit when you can"

"We will guys don't worry, we love you and we will see you in the summer" we hugged them for the last time, I strapped Lilly in her car seat as we drove off to New York

"New York here we come, you ready Q"

"Yep I am more than ready San" she kissed me and I smiled at her looking at Lilly through the rare view mirror as she drifted off to sleep and at that moment I knew everything was going to be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note :** **Sorry that I didn't give you some smut, but later on in a few chapter I will rate the story M for Quinntana sexy times. Until Next time, just send me or tell me what you guys would like to see happen in New York**

**Would you like Quinn to stay in New Haven for a while so it can be a bit more difficult for them? **

**Would you like me to introduce a Social worker hired by the court or maybe even Carlos's parents? **

**Or do you want me to throw in Carlos's Parents so that they can make their lives difficult (some sort of custody battle, unfit parents situation) tell me what you think.**


End file.
